Aimen Unbound
by KillerKingZero
Summary: After walking through the portal to save his friend Fares, Aimen finds himself in the DC universe and finds out that he lost his memory of everything that happened to him in the dragon ball world and even beyond that. Follow Aimen as he fights the demons of his past and realize his true identity. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Descent**

 **Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV and Toei animation. DC characters are owned by the Comic publishing company by the same name, please support these guys lol.**

" **Bold"-** Dialogue  
 _Italics-thoughts  
_ _ **Bold + italics-Talking through minds  
**_ normal-Narration

It was like any normal day in the city of New York where multiple police sirens can be heard around the city with no one even caring what's happening, it's like the people are so accustomed to it that they will start panicking if they don't hear that familiar sound, but suddenly a sound broke the routine, it was similar to an explosion, but it came from the sky, the few people who noticed that unfamiliar sound raised their gaze and looked upon a huge fire ball coming from heavens, thinking it was a meteor people started to run for their lives in fear that this object would be their doom, some sheltered themselves inside buildings others ran away as fast as possible and other had fear paralyzing them stood still facing what it seems their imminent death, the meteor was nearing his impact area at increasing velocity, it made a huge crash on the road destroying multiple empty cars, who's owners abandoned it out of fear, this object that came from space was letting huge clouds of steam that came from its crater, two policemen close to the crash site were evacuating the civilians and one of them was calling for back up, but something unexpected happened, something from the crater was moving and crying out of pain, the two policemen were slowly approaching the hole one of them drew his weapon out of caution the other jumped right into the whole to discover whoever was in it, seconds later he emerged carrying a body of a young man on his back.  
 **"Jesus Greg, What the hell is this thing?"** The Policemen holding a gun asked his partner.  
 **"I don't know Jeff, but we gotta take the boy to a hospital call an ambulance now!"** Greg breathed as he was putting the dark skinned man's body on the ground, checking if he got a pulse, as small as it was, Greg was relieved to feel that little bump on his neck, he then proceeded to check his body in case of injuries,he couldn't help but notice that the man that came down from the skies was just a young teen and can't be more than 17 years old buthis muscular body says otherwise,he looked like a bodybuilder only wearing a martial arts orange Gi and looking like he was having a raging battlebefore descending from the sky, it seemed illogical for him but questions are for later he waited for few minutes until the ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital.

 **\- 18 hours later-**

" **He's waking up…"** The nurse hollered to the three men in military uniforms and another one in civilian clothes waiting in the hospital's halls, right after hearing the nurse, they quickly stepped into the room to question the young man that came from space, a doctor was checking the man's state while asking him a bunch of questions,

" **Can you understand me young man, what's your name?"** The doctor asked, the young man blinked and moaned while covering his brown eyes from the bright light of the doctor's flashlight coming back and forth between his eyes.  
 **"Where Am I?"** The patient asked.

" **You're in the Bronx-Lebanon Hospital."** The man wearing civilian clothes responded the young man then shook his head while turning toward that man, the man wore blue jeans with a green shirt covered by a brown jacket.

" **What date is it?"** He hardly asked again, finding difficulties to speak.

" **It's January 21** **st** **."** Trevor replied.

" **Am I dreaming?"** He asked once again **,** the men in the room started to look at each other with no answers in their minds.

" **I am sure this is the real world kid…"** He replied.

" **Call me Aimen, Ohgod what happened to me?"** Aimen said while looking at his arms his eyes slowly widening, his muscular mass clearly increase in a short time span, last thing he remembered was going to sleep but when he opened his eyes he was falling from the sky, first he thought it was just a dream but the atrocious pain he felt in his back says otherwise, but that didn't come close to what he was feeling inside his body, a powerful aura was waiting for Aimen's orders to unleash, he felt alive, well and powerful even the pain that was deranging him didn't bother him anymore.

" **Nice to meet you Aimen, well you came from outer space my friend and you crashed like a meteor on earth."** He asked once again, Aimen whose mind was away for a moment quickly turned toward his interrogator as his eyes widened.

" **W-what, no…no that's impossible, if your words are correct then I should be dead by now, no one can do that, that's impossible!"** Aimen panicked to the man's accusation, it doesn't make much sense but then Again it does explain the pain he's enduring right now.

" **Well how do you explain that our telescopes picked up a small object going through the moon at relativistic speed, good thing that slowed it down just to land on earth without causing too much damage, I hate to break you the news but you're the object, take a look at this."** The man handed three large photographs which Aimen skimmed through the first two until reaching the final one, his heart beats slowly increasing in speed and sweat coming from his for head, he looked in shock at the man surrounded by flames in the middle of space.

" **So what are you trying to tell me, that I am an alien, a freak or maybe a monster?"** Aimen said in denial.

" **Don't worry the doctors says you're 100% human."** The man replied.

" **Then how do you explain me surviving the fall, mister…"** Aimen popped the obvious question as he stood on his lower limbs.

" **Trevor, Steve Trevor, well to be honest I was counting on you to give me the answer…"** Steve replied, Aimen stood there thinking for a moment trying to remember anything useful to his case, but he couldn't, as if a part of his memory was removed from his mind, the stress was starting to get into his composure, out of blind rage Aimen shouted **"What the hell happened to me!"** before turning around and kicking the bed he was sleeping in, without any control over his powers he hit the bed out through the wall, destroying it and going through several city blocks until it landed on the street.

The men inside the room were shocked even Steve, the two soldiers present inside the roomdrew their arms and pointed them toward Aimen, but Steve quickly told them to put them down, Aimen turned toward Steve, also shocked of what happens while breathing heavily, **"Well I thinks we found our answer."** Steve said while smiling.

Aimen dropped on his knees not believing what he just did, he felt an exasperating pain in his leg but then something far more unexpected hit him in the head, he thought he's going mad when he started feeling those weird energies around him million…no tens of millions of energy signatures surrounded him, he felt the plants, animals and humans alike, **"Are you alright kid?"** Steve worried about the young man, but his concern became greater when Aimen suddenly screamed out of pain and holding his head afterhe started hearing several voices in his head, he could understand them but he couldn't stop them from bothering him, the doctor rushed to see what's wrong with him, **"He's in a state of shock, quick give him a tranquilizer!"** Trevor ordered.

" **No!"** Aimen strongly opposed, **"I can do this!"** He growled between his clenched teeth he can't control this power, it's refusing to leave his mind _"Focus Aimen, FOCUS!"_ He said to himself using all his mental might to focus and contain these mental capabilities he was experiencing, slowly but surely the voices vanished and he couldn't feel any energy around him and finally regaining his composure, **"What the hell happened to you?"** The Colonel asked.

" **I-I don't know how t-to explain but I was feeling energy, yours and nearly every living creature in the city."** Aimen revealed, **"And that doesn't stop here, I was hearing voices inside my head."**

" **Are you sure you're alright?"**

" **Yeah I am fine now."** Aimen beamed while running his head.

" **Why are you smiling?"**

" **Well I just discoveredI have super powers."** He nervously laughed.

" **What are you, a 12 year old?"** Trevor mocked the young man.

" **Actually I am 14."** Aimen replied as Trevor's jaw dropped, this kid can't be that young, his muscles belongs to someone who's 30 maybe even more, but looking a second time his gentle brown eyes and childish wide smile make it less impressive.

But a man wearing a military uniform suddenlyentered the room holding a huge plastic case with both hands, **"I think this is yours kid, here take them…"** Steve said as he ordered one of his men to open it, inside it was a katana sword and a small blue box, Aimen approached the case and went down on one knee as he looked inside it, as he opened the box it revealed the capsules inside it, with the logo,at first glance he didn't believe that the capsules work but he was surprised to see a black long coat appearing out of the smoke the capsule made when he pushed the button, he quickly returned the coat back to the capsule by pressing the button one more time and putting it on the object, but that's impossible since Aimen only knows one place with this kind of technology, but then again that might be the answer to his question.

Aimen faced his palm upwards and start focusing his energy in it, moments later a Ki ball appeared in his hand, that was the most wonderful thing his eyes ever saw, a true Ki ball and the best part is he's not dreaming, and that also means he went to the world of the dragon balls but also brings the question on how he got to this world but that was irrelevant because Aimen was too happy thinking that he met his childhood heroes but the sad thing is he can't remember.

" **That's Great kid at least you know how to use your powers, it was wise for me to be here instead of sending one of the league."** The second Aimen heard the word league his attention was caught, he raised one of his eye brows while questioning the man known as Steve.

" **What league are you talking about?"** Aimen asked.

" **The justice league of course, one of them, Batman to be more accurate was the one that wanted to do the questioning."** Steve said proudly, but when he looked at Aimen, the latter was deep into his thoughts about the famous justice league, in his world of course they're mere fictions, but to actually meet them was an honour for him.

" **What is it kid?"** Steve asked, Aimen stood back on his feet and took a deep breath.

" **I know this is going to be crazy but, I am from a different universe."** Steve took few seconds to process the explanation made by Aimen,

" **I see take a uniform; I'll be waiting for you in the halls."** Steve ordered a reaction Aimen didn't expect, he pictured the Colonel would be dying in laughter after hearing what he said but he didn't and something was iffy about that, but that didn't keep him from quickly wearing the uniform grabbinghis sword and following the government agent.

" **Listen, this world is full of shit ready to rip your face off every day, but it's growing, quickly, the league is trying to save us but it won't be enough if they don't accept more members."** Steve explained while walking through the halls

" **So you want me to join them?"** Aimen asked.

" **No, I want you to join me, I'll let you operate on this city and keep it safe, don't show your face to the cameras and I'll keep the press thinking it was just a minor accident or just some maniac trying to shoot people, of course you'll be a refugee in our 'universe' until you find a way home and since you just arrived here I'll create an Id for you, got it?"** Steve explained further as he pressed the button that calls the elevator.

" **I don't get it sir why do you trust me with this; five minutes ago you didn't even know my name."** Aimen said.

" **Well I know more than you think kid, here catch."** Trevor threw what it seems a small screen, after looking how to turn it on Aimen manage to find the right button, the screen's light turned.

" **Hey Aimen it's me Goku, Bulma wanted me to do this, I really hope you enjoyed the little year you spent with us, it was for everyone to get to know someone like you, that's why Bulma recorded some clips of your staying with us, I hope you like it."** The Goku on the screen said, Aimen was speechless, he watched all his moments with the Goku's and Vegeta's, all of the training session in Vegeta's gravity chamber, all the sparing with Trunks, Goten, Piccolo and the others, that one time Bulma visited Goku's farm while Aimen and…wait Aimen pressed the rewind button and stopped the video just at the right moment, **"No it-it's Fares."** He said, as he saw his old friend, right next to him, at least now he knows he's not alone in this mess, well he was.

" **I saw your martial arts skills kid, you'll make a good ally to the league."** Steve said.

" **Where did you find this?"** Aimen asked furiously.

" **I accidently opened one of the Capsule things, and watched the video."** Steve Trevor explained himself, Aimen can't believe what he saw, now he have more questions than answers, he kept thinking what exactly happened to him to forget everything and how did he end up here but he was cut in the middle of his thoughts,

" **Okay this is the exit; keep your head down so no one will recognize you, I will tell the reporters that the man found in the crash site was just a miraculous survivor that was hit by the meteor and the justice league don't need to get involved, however I will tell the league that you're going to be operating in this area and you'll go through an evaluation test under their guidance, they don't want a new member but sure they won't refuse help."** Trevor revealed his plan's details.

" **Alright you can count on me, when do we start?"** Aimen asked.

" **Well you start now my friend, Batman called me minutes ago, something is happening in one of Wayne's Labs here in the city, a freak stole some heavy weaponry and is using it against Batman and the Flash, impress them now and you might end up joining them, if not, you'll be under my command like I said, Ok?"** Trevor asked.

" **Well I can't say no if I have a chance to return back to where I belong."** Aimen agreed with Steve smiling at the young man while opening the door.

" **It's show time kid!"** Steve said as hundreds of reporters were rushing to talk with colonel; Aimen did as Steve told him and lowered his head while making his way through the crowd until he was far enough, he then returned the screen to its original capsule along with the sword in which he used an empty one to store.

As he prepared himself to go, he reminded himself that he doesn't know where the Wayne Labs are, he should've asked Trevor but now he's surrounded by journalists like lions fighting over meat, but an idea came through his mind, he focussed long enough for his aura to cover his body, but it wasn't strong enough for people to notice, he used his years of watching dragon ball to learn how to fly, the boku jutsu is a difficult ability to learn and took Videl days to learn it and it didn't surprise him that he didn't feel any change in his aura, but when he opened his eyes, he saw himself swimming between the clouds, now scared he tried to go back to land but found himself falling at high speed and screaming from the bottom of his lungs until suddenly stopping in mid-air embracing the cold breeze that stung his face with a deep breath he slowly hovered down until reaching the top of a the tallest building in new York where he settled and looked around for any sign that helps him find the Wayne Lab that only took him seconds to find, he took a quick breath and jumped from the high building and launched himself forwards using his Ki, **"Wahoo!"** He squealed like a five year oldas he flew over the citywatching its marvellous beauty from above, _"_ **It's time to impress some super heroes."** He proudly said when he arrived near the building in flames and dashed right into it.

The caped crusader dodged a powerful laser beam that blew multiple walls in its way while countering with multiple bat rings which bounced of right before touching the target, the target in question was wearing a full metallic body armour holding a mini gun, **"See Batsy combining my laser mini gun and Wayne's force shield and armour made me invincible, now I can dominate the world!"** The man in the armour crackled.

" **Where is Superman when you need him!?"** Flash yelled as he tried to blitz his opponent, but failed as the shield repelled him the first moment he stepped into its perimeter, sending him flying away.

" **He's busy with other things in south America, something about a giant bug queen trying to invade Rio de Janeiro!?"** Batman cried in the middle of anarchy that the villain made, dozens ofhuge parts of the ceiling fell each time he fired with his mini gun, Batman tried to evade them but he was caught off guard by his enemy who landed a huge blow with his right fist, laying on the ground Batman was motionless, Armour man walked toward the dark knight and prepared to finish him off however the bat had a backup plan, he prepared his smoke grenades waiting for him to get close enough, **"Good night little bat."** Armour man declared pointing his huge gun at Batman but out of nowhere someone smashed through the ceiling and hitting the Armour man with a Blue energy beam crushing the barrier and sent him crashing through multiple walls then landing unconscious on his back, Batman looked in front of his eyes as someone landed there, he then looked up and saw a man wearing a military uniform standing there.

" **So, I am late to the party I guess?"** Aimen said as he took and threw away his military vest.

 **Hey guys, I just want to point out that, I tried to avoid as many clichés as I could, like the hero making a flashy entrance the second he arrives, saving the damsel in distress and beating the shit out of the main antagonist in the very first chapter, I created a sub-villain just to introduce Aimen to the justice league and I hope you like the idea.**

 **But I have to explain something; Aimen and his friend Fares used the dragon balls to open a portal, a portal that can take them home but due to an unknown inconvenience the portal took them elsewhere in Aimen's case he's in the DC universe, Fares on the other hand is in the Naruto universe, next chapter's title will be:** God's blessing.

 **Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: God's blessing**

 **Hey guys, thank you for the support and positive reviews, it really motivates me to write more, to reward you guys, I will post two chapters today, I hope you enjoy,**

Aimen stood tall arm crossed having a smug smile on his face and raising his chin as high as possible, you couldn't tell if he was proud of himself after sending the villain flying or it was his arrogance or a little bit of both, Batman was slowly standing up, clenching his teeth and breathing heavily all whiletaking some moments to recover, Aimen turned to face the caped bat **"You're late."** The batman grunted causing Aimen to smile dumbly while scratching the back of his head, **"You just destroyed a 15 million dollars military prototype, I think your smile will vanish when Wayne sue the hell out of you."** The dark night raised his deep voice forcing Aimen to restrain his smile but suddenly flash came running faster than the speed of light, **"So this is the alien the fuss is all about, he looks alright I guess, hey you don't want to invade our planet right?"** A hyperactive Flash asked while speed forcinghis turns around Aimen.

" **I am/He's human."** Aimen and Batman said at the same time, Flash stopped for a while to think, **"But how did you end up in space and shooting lasers from your hands?"** Flash asked one more time.

" **I am from a different earth."** The dark skinned teenager replied.

" **You mean like that Darkseid guy, I mean you don't look related 'cause he looks a lot worse than you do, I mean it's not that you're ugly, it's just that, uh…I'll stop talking for now, I'll go check out our new member of the super villain association, nice to meet you by the way."** Flash said and quickly ran away.

" **Is he always like this or is it the first time?"** Aimen asked while smiling.

" **Believe it or not you caught him in his 'quiet' days, sometimes he talks a little bit too much for me to handle."** Batman said after he smiled back, but the masked speedster quickly interrupted them, **"Guys I think we have a problem."** Flash said coming from a hole made by Aimen's beam after taking the Armour man with it, with a worried face he aligned himself with the other two and faced the man coming from the whole, Armour man was still alivehaving his armour's upper half blown off revealing his bruised pale skin, he was slowly walking and his muscles slowly tensed with each step he took and with each step he increased his speed until he was charging toward the three super heroes, he jumped on Aimen with a powerful double hammer fists, the latter blocked it easily with his left hand and landed a powerful uppercut to his gut, he then stroke him with two quick straight punches and finishing him off with a devastating middle kick to his ribs, The armoured man stood still, his legs shaking and out of breath, his brown eyes slowly widened as he was feeling the pain that Aimen caused him, he then fell on the ground defeated.

" **This guy is an absolute Beast!"** the exited Flash yelled, looking at Aimen, he remarked the instant change in his demeanour while he fights, it was a mix of anger and pleasure but it vanished the second his opponent was down and changed to a passive look once again, **"So what's next?"** Aimen said, **"Seriously I like this kid can we have him in the team?"** Flash required making, **"No we can't, we're good the way we are Flash, do I need to remind you what happened last time we did?!"** Batman retorted, **"But this kid is human, right…uh?"** Flash turned to Aimen, **"Name's Aimen, and yeah I am human, but I am ok if you don't want me on your team, I just want to go home, Trevor said you might help me with it?"** Aimen pleaded.

" **And what guarantees us that you won't comeback with reinforcements?"** Batman questioned the dark skinned teen, **"What are talking about this guy saved your ass a minute ago!"** Flash countered furiously, **"He saved us because he needs us, and it was all under control I could've gotten out without help, Flash."** The dark knight replied while looking at his partner, Flash lowered his gaze knowing that Batman was somehow right. **"Sorry, but I can't take any risks helping you with something that could put the entire human race into jeopardy, it's nothing personal kid, now if you excuse me I have things to do."** Batman said as he threw a grapple gun and swung away leaving the young teenager standing with his head lowered, Flash felt pity looking at Aimen, Flash wanted to apologize but he felt like it would only increase the disappointment Aimen felt, but the latter quickly took his leave using his flight.

 **-Three hours later-**

Aimen was sitting on the roof of a building admiring the morning's first sunrays covering the white painted buildings, even winter couldn't keep the sun from making an appearance above the city of Algiers his home land, a beautiful view that Aimen was craving to see since he knew he was from another world, but then again no one knows him even in the town he was raised in, no familiar faces could be seen, this world might be a perfect replica of the earth he's from but its people are not the same, he sighed at the gaze of people walking around socializing and bonding with each other but he couldn't, that alone made him feel depressed he bowed his head and started to think what future he has in this world, he was thenshattered when he thought of his family and his friends, the mere idea of not seeing them again drowned his heart in an ocean of sorrow,he then looked at the small plastic box that he got from his forgotten journey in dragon ball, _"Well at least I can change cloths, instead of running around wearing a military uniform."_ He said to himself trying to raise his morals up, he opened the box and took a capsule with the word cloths written on it;he quickly changed into his new outfit, having black as his favourite colour, Aimen chosea tracksuit and a shirt to cover his skin _"Time to start a new life I guess."_ He said to himself as he jumped down from the building into a back alley.

Aimen walked in the streets of Algiers his head lowered but still glaring at the people he pass by in hopes he might find someone he knows but he walked for miles now without a destination in mind and he didn't find anyone, he spent his entire life losing, first his parents then his memories and now everything else is lost because he's stuck here until the end of his life, he made his way through the streets until suddenly a loud screaming coming from one alley he passed through warned him, **"Help!"** The feminine voice distressed, Aimen charged into the dark alley without thinking for another second, following the voice Aimen watched two men jumping on a young couple, Aimen quickly ran toward them and tackled one of them into the wall and kicked the other one away knocking them both unconscious, he quickly helped the guy getting up, **"What are you doing here?"** Aimen asked the man noticing that those two faces don't belong in here, most likely tourists he thought.

" **We're from America, this guy here presented himself as a tourist guide I trusted him that lying piece of shit."** The man angrily accused his aggressors trying to hit them for what they tried to do but Aimen kept him from doing so.

" **I am really sorry about what happened to you, but you got to understand, these guys don't steal to get rich or to do drugs, they're trying to feed their families."** Aimen explained.

" **So what, you expect me to forgive them and walk away, because that isn't happening."** The man retorted.

" **All I ask you is to understand the position these two are in, their children are starving and their government abandoned them, if you want take a picture and report it to the police because I am not going to deliver them."** Aimen said making the man livid, the latter grabbed his wife's phone and took pictures of the two criminals and took his leave.

Aimen waited for few minutes before one of them fully regained is consciousness, **"What happened to you in this world?"** Aimen questioned the man; the latter didn't reply for a moment still feelingthe pain Aimen's hits caused.

" **You talk like you know me kid when you don't know half the shit I've been through."** The man replied

" **I've learn so much from you, you were like my big brother, Omar."** Aimen revealed as he offered his hand to help Omar getting up, the latter looked in his late twenties, he was average when it comes to height but slightly taller than Aimen, he was pale skinned with brown eyes and short dark hair.

" **How do you know my name kid?"** He asked while getting up

" **We were like brothers, we trained and fought together, we're martial artists."**

" **Well you came to the wrong person; I'm not a martial artist, but I can do this…"** Omar replied as he tried to surprise Aimen by thrusting a straight left to his face, the latter took it without much problem, Omar tried to land other punches but Aimen blocked them and punched Omar to his gut, he made him cough a lot of blood and collapse on his knees.

" **I wouldn't try that again if I were you."** Aimen advised his old friend.

" **I don't know you, just leave me alone!"** Raged Omar as he got up for the second time after cleaning the blood out of his lips.

" **Maybe not in this world, but I still know your eldest son Samy and his little brother Isaac."** Aimen said, **"I remember little Isaac was sick and we raised enough money for him to get him new kidneys when the damn assurance didn't do shit."** Omar's eyes widened and started to shine from the tears.

" **F-For your information, l-little Isaac is still sick."** Omar replied shocking the dark skinned teen, **"You think I am assaulting people for the fun of it, I-I had to get the money, my job is not enough to pay for the surgery Idon't want to bury my son god damn it, he's just a child, he wants to grow up and become a…"**

" **Dentist I know, this world is different from where I belong, same people but different past and a different future."** Aimen interfered as he drowned in his thoughts, this world should be a perfect copy of his world, this world should have a version of himself that exists and lives in this world, but these questions are for later, **"Walk with me…"** He added as he walked away from the dark alley returning to the streets followed by Omar, **"So who's your partner?"** Aimen asked.

" **This guy finds the targets introduce them to me as a tourist guide and then help me when the time comes to perform the operation."** Omar explained.

" **Were you planning on killing them?"** Omar felt the cold and seriousness in Aimen's question, the latter was looking at his friend's counterpart from another dimension from the corner of his eye.

" **N-No we didn't plan on doing such things, if you really know me you'll know that I am not a killer."** Omar replied.

" **Alright then, your son should be in the city's central hospital, right?"** Aimen said with Omar nodding back, **"Fate must be running in your favour because I can help you."** He added.

" **Don't play with me, are you serious?"** Aimen turned towards the distressed man and gave him a serious look sending the 'Do I look like am kidding?' look.

" **Go to your son now and tell your wife the good news, because your son will be healthy by the end of the week my friend."** Aimen said as he hovered in the air to Omar's amazement, **"I know the right person who can help you."**

" **You're a super hero, just like Superman and The Justice League."** Omar said as Aimen beamed and flew away as fast as he could and arriving, in just mere seconds, to the city of Gotham, who was still under the darkness of the night, Aimen closed his eyes to look for Batman's Ki signature but he didn't have to because the Dark Knight was right beneath him.

" **What do you want, Aimen?"** Batman said before Aimen could lower his head and look at the watchful guardian of Gotham.

" **Listen, I know you didn't want to help me because I am not from this world and you guys have a history of violence with people from other worlds, but I want you to help my friend's son, he needs a kidney."**

" **And what made you so sure that I can help?"** Batman asked.

" **I-I know you're Bruce Wayne."** Aimen said as Batman's eyes widened, his suspicions rose to high levels even ready to attack the young man, **"Don't worry your secret is safe."** He assured.

" **So what you're blackmailing me, you want me to help that kid in exchange of your silence."** Batman said.

" **No I am asking you to return the favour, I helped you get rid of that thug, now help me save this child."** Aimen replied, the dark knight lowered his guard and took a while to think.

" **Alright fine, but under one condition, from now on you will be under the surveillance of the Justice League."** Batman said, Aimen nodded in acceptance neglecting the condition, all that matters is that Isaac is going to live. **"Meet me here in one week, as for the kid, give me his name and the hospital he's in and I'll go there personally and take care of his situation in the morning."** Batman added.

" **I don't know how to thank you, sir, the kid's name is Isaac son of Omar and he's in the Central Hospital in Algiers, I can't wait to go back and tell them the news."** Aimen informed the dark knight before he prepared himself to leave.

" **Hey one more thing, don't be late and don't betray us."** Batman warned the young man with the latter beaming before going back where he came from.

Omar and his wife were in a hospital room in the company of their sons Isaac and Samy, the mother was holding her ill son into her chest while tears flowing on her like a running river, Omar was sitting on a chair facing his young son's bed holding the eldest son in his arms, but suddenly a strong wind came from the window making everyone in the room turned towards it only to find it was Aimen.

" **You're back!"** Omar marvelled as he jumped from the chair to greet Aimen, **"So…"** He said waiting for Aimen's hopefully good news.

" **when I was young you taught me why keeping my promise is what separates a male from a man, as a thank you for that valuable lesson that shaped who I am right now, Bruce Wayne is coming personally to take care of his situation."** Aimen dropped the great news on the distressed man who couldn't hold his tears and held him between his arms, **"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."** Omar said as the tears of joy bathed his face.

" **I couldn't sit there and let a friend's son die in vain."** Aimen said after Omar let him free, he then approached the young man Isaac and held played with his hair, **"Now you can be a dentist young man."** Aimen said as Isaac looked at him, his heavy tired eyes and pale yellowish skin made the Ki bender feel pity for the kid.

" **Dad said that you're a super hero."** Isaac said as Aimen grinned to hold his tears in at the hearing of the boy's crippled voice.

" **Yes man, and when you grow up you'll be just like me, I promise."** Aimen replied as he whipped out the tears from his eyes, **"Listen, Bruce Wayne will be here in 18-20 hours, I'll be here when he comes, but for now I have to go explore the city a little bit more, I am still not fully familiar with it."** Aimen said addressing Omar before going to the window and jumping down to the street and walking away from the hospital.

For the several past hours, Aimen explored the city of Algiers, spotting the differences and the similarities with the one he grew up in, _"Well this City isn't as different as I thought; I might end up live here until I find a way to go back home or someone will come get me."_ Aimen thought as he took his millionth step since his walking began, but he wasn't tired he wanted to explore more, he walked for another two hours until he reached the highest point of the city where the government held the monument of the martyrs, _"It looks just like the one back home."_ Aimen said to himself as he jumped 200 meters upwards and landed and admired the view on the whole City, _"Then again I don't want to be reminded by my family and friends, it might just make things worse for me_." Aimen then spent at least an hour just sitting on the top of the monument, just sitting and watching over the cityn treasuring the look in his mind.

But all that peace was disrupt when Aimen felt a familiar Ki signature, **"Great Bruce is here, I should go back."** Aimen said.

" **Welcome mister Bruce, it is nice to meet you, sir."** Omar said as he welcome the multi-billionaire man in the black tuxedo and invited him to enter the room while shaking his hand.

" **Thanks mister Omar, it's nice to meet you too."** Wayne said as he walked besides the family man, **"So I guess this is our champion right here."** Bruce cheered at the gaze of the ill child who was between his mother's arms, **"Well sir a good friend of mine informed me of your situation, so I wanted to personally see you and tell you that your son and every person on the organ donation waitlist in the city will be getting high tech artificial organs directly shipped from the Wayne Labs so that…"** Bruce said as his attention was caught by the man standing near the window.

" **You didn't disappoint me Bruce and for that I thank you."** Aimen said with Bruce nodding in response, **"Omar, this is your opportunity my friend, your son is in safe hands now, live a good life old brother, goodbye."** He finished as he flew out of the window leaving his old friend behind and make a new start with the justice league, **"See you next week!"** The Ki bender yelled while flying at high speed.

 **Alright time for explanation, this chapter was not planned when I did the prototype of the story, I jumped right into the action, but then I asked myself why would Aimen give a damn about people in a fictional world, that's why I came up with this chapter, for you who don't know, Omar made a small appearance in the prologue of my first story, but as Aimen noted his version of this world never met with Omar, that will be explained in future chapters, next chapter's title will be:** Enter the Justice League.

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Enter the Justice League**

 **Hey guys it's me again with another chapter, I hope you like the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Embracing the refreshing winds, Aimen was sitting on the Kilimanjaro peak, looking over the African savanna thinking about the past three days that he spent training to gain more control on his Ki and the powers that comes with it but now he knows for a fact that nobody is coming for him, it's a shame to die in a world where you have no family and friends, but this might be his chance to start a new life here, a different life, full of adventures and excitement, maybe the league can accept him and become a hero that protect people from evil,Aimen elevated himself above the ground, set north as his direction and threw himself at tremendous speed, but he was suddenly interrupted by a strange feeling, _"What's this, I feel a lot of energy coming from metropolis, I have to investigate this."_ He thought as he changed direction towards the Atlantic at maximum speed only taking him a split second to arrive to the city and finding himself surrounded by the dust of an explosion, as soon as he set foot on the ground, he walked through the clouds of dust gaping at the rubbles around him but he then felt a small drop of water traversing his cheek, he looked up only to feel hundreds of others on his entire face, it started to rain however out of the dust a man suddenly came flying towards him, Aimen intercepted the man and caught him in mid-air, the man was wearing a blue body suit with a red cape, his black short hair was covered by dirt and his brown eyes blinking and looking around as if a train just hit him in his face, but soon after him another thing came into their direction, Aimen did as before and caught it in mid-air, that thing turned out to be a woman in a red and blue costume filled with stars and a tiara on her long black hair, Aimen held her in his arms, she opened her wide blue eyes at the gaze of the dark skinned teen.

" **Who are you?"** She asked, as she got on her feet.

" **Name's Aimen, What's the problem?"** Aimen said, as he turned toward the dust and back to the woman he faced.

" **Nice to meet you Aimen, I am Diana…"** She greeted but she was cut short when the huge robotic man came out lumbering from the huge cloud of dust, **"His name is Amazo and he's dangerously strong and he can copy powers."** She explained as Aimen frowned at the huge android.

The Amazon was the first to move raising her guard up and charging towards the huge android, but she was quickly knocked off with a casual back hand from Amazo, but she was saved once again by Aimen, who high kicked the robot and sent him flying into a building.

" **Thanks for saving me, again."** She gratefully said after smiling, **"Don't mention it."** Aimen beamed back but was quickly alerted by a quick wind behind him, **"Stay here and recover."** He ordered while quickly letting Wonder Woman go and raised his hand to block Amazo's straight left, but his force was greater than he anticipated and knocked him away from its force only but he recovered quickly and charged back with a powerful kick to Amazo's head, the latter stood still, to Aimen's surprise he went right through Amazo, who became intangible for a moment, but the second he returned to normal, Aimen stomped his foot on the ground and came back with a powerful punch that sent Amazo flying, Aimen followed him with a barrage of kicks and punches, he then kicked him up in the air, Aimen then used an after image strike by teleporting behind Amazo who is still flying up and landed numerous hits while Amazo was still crashing down creating a huge shock wave that levelled the entire city it took only moments for Aimen to jump from the huge crater Amazo made, the daughter of Zeus was still in disbelief of what she saw, in her entire life her eyes never witnessed a man this young with this much talent, his moves were perfectly calculated and planed, each punch had its purpose each kick was destined to do damage she witnessed art before her eyes and there is no denial that this was this young man's master piece **"I think that takes care of him."** Aimen boasted but he knew how wrong he was when Amazo slowly regained his consciousness Aimen quickly reached to his Capsules and took his sword out and drew it.

With a swift stomp on the ground, Aimen charged towards the Robot, he swung his sword, but Amazo parried with his metallic arm and countering with a right punch which Aimen blocked with his sword but he quickly started to swing his sword at light speed for hundreds of time, with each swing the collision sent s small shockwave through Metropolis but Amazo was blocking them casually without even the slightest effort angering the teen who increased his speed shattering the light barrier, but that wasn't enough and Amazo was still unfazed by his attacks,Now that he's holding the upper hand Amazo swung a quick hook hitting Aimen's head making him lose balance but he took a quick turn and sliced the robot's chest opening his internal circuits, but he was blitzed by a surprising vertical uppercut to his jaw sending him exploring new heights, Amazo made a calculating jump timing Aimen reaching the peak and him reaching his max speed and speared the young man in the guts knocking the air out of his lungs he then grabbed him from his smaller head took him for a spine and throw him to the ground at full force shaking the entire city in the process.

Aimen grimaced from the pain he endured from the fall, he laid on his backbetween the rubble he created by crashing in the roadwhile the rain was refreshing, the pain was too great to ignore, he pushed away the pieces of asphalt on his face and looked at the Android who suddenly began to descend like a rocket, Aimen smiled and elevated his body off the ground and jumped towards him, the two forces clashed resulting in a shock wave that destroyed everything made of glass in the city, separating for a picosecond and then clashing for hundreds of times striking fear into the people's heart, exchanging punches that sounded like thousands of nuclear explosions detonating consecutively, that show of speed left Diana haunted by the thoughts of this young man's capabilities, this teenager combined power, speed and techniques in perfect harmony that stroke both fear and admiration into her heart.

" **What's going on Diana?"** Superman wheezed in pain as he hobbled towards the Amazon, the long exposure to Amazo's Kryptonite heart weakened him drastically but nothing that a ten minutes sun bath can't fix, the Amazon rushed to help the man of steel, **"What happened to Amazo?"** He wondered without getting an answer from Diana, she instead raised her head which led the Kryptonian to follow her steps and looking up, he watched in awe the high speed Aimen and Amazo battledmatching each other blow by blow, **"We have to help him."** Superman declared launching his body like a rocket and speared the android through multiple buildings and descending into the ground creating a dusty shock wave that shook the city, **"What are you doing!?"** An angry Aimen yelled out as he quickly followed them sinking into the huge crated created by Superman and Amazo, he grabbed Superman's cape and flew up, **"I had things under control, why did you interfere?"** Aimen asked while carefully putting Superman on his feet besides the daughter of Hippolyta.

The winded Kryptonian took a few second to take his breaths, **"You have to stop fighting him alone, he'll eventually learn all your moves and then use them against you, we all have to strike at once."** Superman contributed but they were alerted by Amazo's bright eyes that shot powerful lasers targeting Aimen but when it was least expected he disappeared from their sight, wonder woman blinked in disbelief, wondering where did he go.

" **I am here."** Aimen's voice could be heard behind the giant android that the second it turned Aimen already sunk his fist into his metallic guts creating malfunctioned short circuits and front kicked him towards the League members, **"Finish him, now!"** He shouted encouraging Diana to make her move; she drew her swords and charge at the robot while swinging her sword that sliced through the android like butter cutting him to multiple pieces, Superman also gathered all his power and shot his laser beams to vaporise all of the parts to smoke and ending Amazo instantly.

Aimen's aura vanished, not even showing the slightest signs of fatigue but his cloths were torn apart and he still has wounds all over his body and blood covering most parts of his face but it was quickly washed out by the water coming from the heavens, **"Are you alright?"** Diana asked the Ki bender.

" **I am certainly feeling better than him."** Aimen raised his finger towards the Kryptonian who clumped his way to join the Amazon, **"Thank you for helping us young man."** Diana offered a handshake to the man walking towards them.

" **Don't mention it."** Aimen gladly took it with a grin on his face, shaking hands with Diana for a considerable amount of time with both smiling at each other.

" **I am sorry to interrupt you, but I am out of juice, I need sunlight."** The son of Krypton folded his arms unpleased by Aimen's behaviour; the latter didn't pay attention since he was drowned in the Amazon's big blue eyes from the second he fixed his eyes on her.

" **You can let go of my hand now."** Aimen quickly released her when Diana remarked, Superman knew that look of admirations Aimen had while looking at Diana and he couldn't help but feel jealous of Aimen staring at his girlfriend.

" **I see you're human, I am impressed you matched Amazo."** The Man of Steel pouted after finishing an x-ray examination on Aimen who grinned at the Kryptonian while scratching his hair as the sky turned clear and sun touched superman's skin once again.

" **Thanks."** He laughed, **"Be back in a second…"** Aimen disappeared shocking the super heroes and quickly reappeared grasping his sword in his left hand.

" **Nice sword."** Diana praised Aimen's Katana which led him to beam back, **"But its acts so weird, when it's sheathed the sword is almost weightless, but when I take it out, it takes my full power to handle it properly."** Aimen explained as he hovered above the ground leaving the Amazon having a quizzical expression, **"I have to go guys, see you around…"** But he couldn't finish hearing the loud voices.

" **Awesome, Superman!"** one of the civilians yelled out, **"I love you Wonder Woman!"** cheered another, **"Yeah, Superman is best hero on earth!"** But Superman raised his arms and pleading them to stop.

" **Most of the credit goes to this guy…"** Superman pointed his finger towards Aimen but was surprised when he saw nobody in that direction, Aimen was already gone leaving the cheers for the Kryptonian and the Amazon.

It was only matter of seconds until Batman arrived to the city on his Batmobile; he prowled through the crowd scaring each person that looked back at him, the big bad bat has final arrived and the cheering turned into silence with his mere presence.

" **Where is he?"** The Bat asked but none answered, **"Where is Aimen, Diana?"** Batman glared at the Amazon even her couldn't help herself but feel intimidated.

" **Looking for me?"** A voice came from afar, Batman turned around to see that Aimen was strolling his way through the people, **"Here I Am."** He said.

" **I think our meeting will happen sooner than I thought and by sooner I mean now."** Batman declared, Wonder Woman and Superman were clueless what's he talking about.

" **What do you mean?"** Aimen asked in concern for not knowing Batman's motives.

" **You will be under our surveillance from now on; I will discuss with the other members on who will be your tutor."** The caped crusader informed the young man who didn't have much to say, he made a deal and now he have to do his part, **"The others are on their way…"** But he cut short by the crimson speedster arriving first, **"Oh hey its Aimen, how are you doing?"** Flash grinned while shaking hands with him.

" **Yeah I am fine, thanks for asking."** Aimen replied.

" **Why did you call me?"** Flash turned towards the Bat

" **Just wait for the whole team to gather, we'll talk later."** Batman replied.

" **What did you do to make him angry?"** The flash whispered in Aimen's ear.

" **I kind of made a deal with Batman, in exchange of a favour I'll let him put me under surveillance 24/7 to be sure I won't turn out to be a villain and start blowing things up."** Aimen quietly said.

" **Yeah that sounds like him."** Flash laughed.

It took about ten minutes for Cyborg, green lantern and Aquaman the last founding members of the league to arrive, in the meantime Aimen and Flash really got along with each other, rather quicker than everyone expected, making silly jokes and laughing at each others childhood memories, but everything turned serious again when Batman started to talk, **"Since everyone is here, let's start."** Batman said, **"As I said yesterday, we have a human from a different universe walking among us, that guy standing over there came from a portal that opened fifty thousand miles far from the moon's dark side and now he's here, I know that you're aware of his capabilities and that he might be an ally or foe…"** Batman was quickly cut by the flash, **"If you think he's a bad guy, why did you let him go away last time?"** Flash asked.

" **It was part of my plan, I wanted to test if he's really on our side, my first step was planting a seed of despair in his mind to bring the worst out of him, second step was to test his abilities and Amazo did that for us."** Batman explained.

" **He's a formidable warrior."** W.W confirmed.

" **But I still feel that something is not right with that kid, he's powerful but he acts..."** Batman rubbed his chin still confused of Aimen's behaviour.

" **Like a 12 years old."** Flash finished Batman's sentence, **"I don't know what's scary about that, I like that kid, he reminds me of myself when I was young, my point is that we can't treat him like a criminal when all he did was saving our asses and doing our job, am I not right?."** Flash added, with everyone else nodding in agreement except W.W who had no response and Superman was the first to notice.

" **Don't you agree Diana?"** He asked, the daughter of Themyscira was still thinking and didn't reply, she saw what he's capable of, with strength only slightly below her own and a speed rivalling flash's, who's going to stop him when he decides to turn on them, but then again he's just a kid and treating him like a criminal from the start will only make things worse.

" **I agree with flash but I suggest using my lasso on him only to make sure."** Diana reached to her hips and took her magical golden lasso of truth.

Aimen on the other hand was suffocated by the thousands of people around him, after superman informed them that he's part of Amazo's defeat, a genius plan to keep him from leaving while they discuss,

" **How did you join the Justice League?"** a journalist acquired.

" **I didn't join yet…"** Aimen laughed.

" **What kind of power do you have?"** asked another.

" **Super speed, strength and I can shoot beams."** Aimen replied.

" **So are you like superman?"**

" **Not really…"**

" **Are you stronger than superman?"**

" **What planet are you from?"**

Dozens of journalist rained questions on Aimen most of them he couldn't hear because of the loud cheering the people made, **"Alright that's enough ladies and gentlemen."** Wonder Woman said as she made her way towards Aimen, **"Aimen is going to be under the supervision of the justice league, he's a valuable resource and we will not waste it, now if you excuse us; we have other things to do."** She finished as she held the Ki bender's arm and flew away.

" **Where are we going?"** Aimen asked Diana who released his arm she reached to her lasso and handed it to Aimen, who was in the middle of the confusion, **"What do you want me to do?"** He added with a worried tone.

" **What do you want from us?"** She firmly asked forcing Aimen to tell her the truth now that he's holding the lasso.

" **Nothing…I want to fulfil my part of the bargain."**

" **What bargain?"** She asked again.

" **I made a deal with Batman, if he helps me cure my friend's son I'll be put under the league's surveillance."** He explained.

" **Do you have any other goals?"**

" **I know it's impossible but I want to go home."** He replied.

" **And what's waiting for you there, an army ready to attack us?"**

" **No…I want to see my family again, I am going to die alone if I don't go home."** A cheerless Aimen replied, remembering his family when he knows it is nigh-impossible for him to return and that always brings tears to his eyes, **"Even if they're the last thing I remember from my world, I feel like I didn't see them for a decade."** He declared, seeing Aimen's reaction made Wonder Woman pity the young man reminding her of Hippolyta, her mother who turned into clay, but that's not a proper day to mourn, she instead took her lasso back and beamed at the young teen, who felt a small wind of comfort in Diana's smile.

" **Alright I believe you."** She said before putting her finger on her ear, **"This is Diana, Aimen is telling the truth."** She added, Aimen was still confused looking around, is she going crazy there is no one up there besides them.

" **Alright you know what to do now."** Batman's voice could be hear from some kind of communicator, Aimen laughed at himself for thinking that she was going nuts and that she was talking to herself.

" **So what do we do now?"** Aimen asked.

" **How much do you know about Greek gods?"**

" **Not so much, why?"** Aimen wondered.

" **Well, you're going to learn a lot more about them, follow me."** She replied as she flew east followed by Aimen

 **Well here you have it guys, now for some explanations, the current events are placed just before the 20** **th** **chapter of Wonder Woman's New 52 Comic, I hope I didn't screw up in the events placement because I find it hard to arrange them, I welcome anyone willing to help me with that, speaking of help what do you think about the W.W/Aimen team, I think it's great for both of them Aimen and Wonder Woman will learn from each other many things in the future, Next Chapter's title will be:** Gods and Humans.

 **Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gods and Humans**

 **Hi, I want to say thank you for the reviews.**

 **Dragon ball and DC characters are the properties of their respective owners please support them.**

Aimen and Wonder Woman flew neck to neck above the Atlantic ocean slower than usual but still faster than the speed of sound by a large margin, the daughter of Hippolyta thoughts full of concern, it would be dangerous for Aimen to stay in her company, she thought of the dangerous situations he may encounter, gods and mythical being, powerful enemies that Aimen shouldn't take so lightly, but that is still the only way for him to learn the dangers of this world, **"What's the matter?"** Aimen interrupted the Amazon's thoughts; something felt wrong with Diana's behaviour he can feel it to his bones but the Amazon couldn't reveal what's on her mind in fear of demoralizing the young man.

" **You mentioned about saving a friend's son earlier…"** Aimen raised an eyebrow to Diana's remark, **"Yeah I saved my old friend's son; do you have problem with that?"** He grunted making Diana feel a little bit uncomfortable, the last thing she wants was to offend her new recruit, **"Of course not, I admire what you've done but…"** Diana rephrased her previous declaration but Aimen quickly interrupted the Amazon, **"…But, what?"** He sneered, **"** I **thought that you arrived three days ago and…"** Diana shut one eye embracing herself for Aimen's explosion of rage against her sudden feeling of curiosity, **"Oh, I get it now, well it turns out that our worlds are almost identical."** Aimen laughed, to Diana's surprise, Aimen didn't appear to be angry at all he might as well answer to the dozen other questions she wanted to ask him, **"can't you find your family here?"**

" **Well, that's why I said almost identical, because I don't even have a counterpart here, that means even my family won't know me if they see me in front of their eyes, it's sad isn't it?"** Aimen replied

" **It's sad indeed."** She approved, **"But we can't allow ourselves to stop and mourn for eternity, we have to move on."** The Amazon said. **"Believe me I am trying."** Aimen replied. **"Well I also tried to forget the pain I felt when I discovered that my own mother lied to me a day before she died."** She said. **"At least you know your mother, Diana, my parents didn't even want me and I was left with my grandparents since I was a new-born."** Aimen reassured the Amazon, **"I don't care if she lies to me, her presence only should be enough to make me happy, you should be thankful for not being motherless like me."** He added **"You're right young one, I should be thankful."** She calmly replied. **"Please don't call me young one."** Aimen said, **"I am 14, I am not that young."** He then laughed.

Minutes later the duo arrived to the English Capital, Diana landed on the top of a building quickly followed by Aimen, she then opened the roof's door and walked in, Aimen took a moment to observed the City around him, it's the first time in his life he visits Great Britain but eventually followed Diana's steps when she called out for him, both of them climbed down the stairs with the Amazon taking the lead, **"Listen, don't get surprised by our little group there, they may look weird by they're good people."** She declared, Aimen sighed as he walked behind her.

" **This is the fifth time you tell me that, just relax, I don't eat people for breakfast and I am just a guy who's here to help."** Aimen chuckled.

" **Yeah a human with a power that can destroy the earth, you're not just a guy Aimen."** Wonder Woman said.

" **Touché."** Aimen whispered.

The duo arrived in front of the door, Aimen raised his hand to open it but the door was quickly opened on itself, **"Oh, hey Diana..."** Zola, a short fair skinned blond woman asked standing in the other side of the door holding a baby on her arm, suddenly noticed a young teenaged standing with Diana, she couldn't help but notice that his muscle mass was monstrous for someone his age and despite being shorter than Diana, the young man displayed a strong presence and the way he carried himself and glared at her made him a lot more intimidating, but all that vanished when the Aimen gave her a childish dumb smile, **"Who's this guy?"** She asked.

" **I am Aimen, nice to meet you."** Aimen introduced himself while waving his hand, Zola gazed at the young man's attitude, it doesn't reflect his shape, most men she encountered with that much muscles were macho man, this man-child-teenager is something entirely different from what she expected to be, he even reached to her young baby and tickled him, the latter was making baby laugh out of joy.

" **Nice to meet you too, I am Zola and this is my son."** She responded, to her surprise and Diana's, her son jumped from her arms into Aimen's, who started to swing him left and right to the baby's enjoyment and laughter, **"Don't tell me he's the new babysitter."** Diana laughed at Zola's reaction; the latter swore that her bay never preferred a stranger over his own mother since the day he was born.

" **No, he's here to help us in case we run into inconveniences."** Diana informed her friend; Aimen handed over the young god to his mother and entered the house after Diana invited him in, the Amazon neared Lennox a middle sized ginger man dressed in black said, he was leaning on the wall his arms crossed, he moved out his body after spotting Diana, the latter whispered something that Aimen couldn't hear in his ear, she then gave the stone man a small tap on his back before going to her room.

" **Well, well, well, what do we have here?"** Lennox said, **"Nice to meet you kid."** He gave Aimen a strong handshake, Aimen noticed that the demigod was a tough man; even his eyes gave the impression that he's much older and experience than he looks, **"The old man there is War."** Lennox pointed his finger toward a bearded man in a tuxedo; the latter nodded at the sight of Aimen, **"The old hag there is Hera."** Hera pouted after hearing Lennox's words but smiled when she looked at Aimen who smiled back, **"And that Guy there is Orion."** He pointed at a blond man sitting on a sofa, Aimen nodded at him without getting any response from the former.

" **I am Aimen, Nice to meet all of you."** Aimen waved his hand, having that usual dumb smile on his face, to Lennox's surprise, his manners and tone belongs to a young child and a teenager, but Aimen's features tell him something polar opposite to how the young man acts.

" **I don't mean to be rude but, I don't feel any god blood in you, you're not an alien and you don't look like a mutated abomination, all that's left is human."** Lennox spoke out.

" **Yeah I am human…"** Aimen laughed.

" **I am sorry to say this, but we deal with entities more dangerous than you could imagine, you have to be careful when thing start getting hot, if you know what I mean."** Lennox warned, the kid was only 1.60m, even if the latter had a fit body, Lennox felt that he's too naïve and inexperienced to deal with their kind of problems, well that was what he thought until he was interrupted by a poke from Wonder Woman who then pointed towards the TV when he looked at her.

"… **As you can see our video footage could only pick blurs of the fighter that helped Wonder Woman and Superman defeating Amazo before a strange EMP broke all the cameras, with striking power matching Superman himself and a speed even the flash have trouble keeping up with, we might witness the birth of a new breed of super heroes, some call him Super Kid others call him Wonder Boy but they all agree that this mysterious young man might be the next face of the Justice League…"** The reporter said behind the screen.

" **Never judge people from their looks big brother."** Diana whispered in Lennox's ear, who appeared to be shocked to see the news, **"This human, helped me defeat one of the most powerful Super Villain in the world, I think he deserves a place in our group."** But she was interrupted by a loud growl, everyone in the room turned towards Aimen who drew a dumb smile through his face.

" **I guess I am hungry."** He laughed.

" **Well then, why don't we order some pizza?"** Zola suggested, but Aimen didn't seem to agree.

" **I have a better idea."** Aimen said while looking around for the kitchen's door before spotting it, **"I can cook something far tastier than pizza."** He added before entering and closing the door to the kitchen behind him, leaving everyone's jaw and eyes widely open, even war who nobody sees his eyes, in that particular moment his eyes were clearly visible.

" **Where did you find this guy?"** He asked.

" **To be honest with you, he found us."** Diana replied.

" **Well whatever he is, he's something else."** War said.

The group was still waiting for the young man to finish cooking, he's been in there for an hour now and the good smell was already leaking from the kitchen, everybody was eager to eat whatever Aimen is cooking, almost drooling in the process, **"Can you tell him to hurry up lil sis?"** Lennox impatiently said to his young sister Diana who was resting on the sofa with her eyes closed, **"Why don't you tell him yourself."** She remarked.

" **Well you know him better than I do."** He responded.

" **Alright, fine."** She growled while slowly getting up and reaching to the kitchen's door, the second she opened it she was hit by a huge cloud of steam carrying a tasty smell with it, she looked at Aimen who was using both of his limbs to cook his French fries and eggs, **"So what's in the menu?"** She asked.

" **You'll see."** He replied with even looking at the Amazon, **"As you can see I am busy right now, I'll call for you when I am done…"** He added with Diana deciding to better stay out of his way and closed the door, **"Wait, why don't you help me here so we can finish faster."** Aimen invited Diana in, she walked towards him, **"Okay, you'll finish the salad, I prepared everything for you and all you have to do is mix them all together."** Aimen coached the Amazon; since she was the princess she never neared the kitchen, but seeing Aimen cooking like a mad man and entirely focussed on his task led her to accept the task

" **So who taught you to cook?"** She asked as she was ready to mix the vinegar, the mustard and the oil, until a sudden hand stopped Diana from pouring the oil directly from the bottle, Aimen was holding her hand while whipping eggs with the other **, "My grandfather."** He answered as he released Diana's hand, **"Put the garlic first."** He said, handing over a peeled garlic tooth that Diana cut to pieces on the leaves of salad.

" **I can see that this is your first time."** He chuckled; Diana was too embarrassed to acknowledge Aimen's remark, she never bothered to learn how to cook and spent her entire life waiting for others to cook for her, **"It's ok, I can teach you if you want."** Aimen beamed, he gently took a spoon and gave it to Diana, **"Add two spoons of oil and only one spoon of mustard and vinegar."** He coached, Diana did as told.

" **Tell me when you're done?"** Aimen asked, without even blinking his eyes or moving his sight from the oven, it's the first time Diana saw a teenager this careful when it comes to cooking, **"How you guys met?"** Aimen inquired.

" **I met Kal when Darkseid attacked earth five years ago, but not until two months ago we confessed to each other, we have so many things in common it's like we were meant for each other…"** Diana was cut in mid-sentence when she noticed Aimen stood still jaw dropped.

" **Wow…I did not expect that, I was talking about the group of people waiting in the room not your super boyfriend."** Aimen exclaimed, Diana blushed from embarrassment once again, she couldn't believe her mind thought of Kal when it was obvious that Aimen didn't mention him at all, on the other hand Aimen was confused, from his limited knowledge of the DC comics, he thought Superman was always paired with Lois Lane, an awkward silence immediately fell in the room, only hearing the sound of their lunch being cooked on the oven, **"I'll pretend I didn't hear that ok?"** Aimen quickly returned his focus to what's more important while the Amazon tried to finish her task as fast as possible, **"Yeah let's do that."** She agreed.

Dozens of minutes later, everyone sat on the table gazing at the variety of food in front of them, the smell was tickling their noses and the colours was pleased their eyes, making it even tastier than it looks. **"Alright, I hope you enjoy my Omelette royal, a delicious mix of eggs, mushrooms, Edam cheese, gruyere and cheddar…"** Aimen pointed at the big plate of fried eggs, **"…My home made salad, big thanks to Diana who helped me prepare it…"** Everyone looked at the Amazon, almost laughing and making fun of her. **"Her majesty the queen cooking for us peasants, now I can die in peace."** Lennox laughed. **"…And for our main meal, one of my home land's specialties, the kbab, not to be confused with the Kebab, it's basically fired potato drowned in an onion based sauce."** Aimen finished his presentations, **"Now let's eat."** He said before sitting down on his chair.

Everyone started to savour their meals, Aimen observed the pleased faces on everyone on the table, it was heart-warming to finally having someone to share his food with, **"That's the tastiest lunch I have ever eaten in my entire life."** Hera sang she was intentionally keeping the food in her mouth enough for her mouth to remember the incredible aroma, **"You are full of surprise young man."** She then praised Aimen, who smiled widely with his eyes closed.

" **Who taught you how to cook young man?"** War asked

" **You should thank his grandfather for that."** Diana replied instead of Aimen.

" **Yeah…It's my grandfather who taught me how to cook."** He confirmed Diana's words, **"So what's the plan for the evening?"** Aimen asked.

" **We can always take a stroll in the park, the boy loves it."** Hera suggested.

" **What's his name by the way?"** Aimen wondered with nobody speaking out, leaving Aimen puzzled.

" **His mother couldn't find a name that suits his highness."** Lennox chuckled.

" **Well you can give her some suggestions."** Aimen shrugged.

" **Some fresh air might give us some ideas, don't you think?"** Hera offered.

After finishing lunch, the group did as Zola suggested and went outside for a stroll to taking some fresh air and suggest names for the baby, however the mother didn't seem to be impressed, until she gave him the name of Zeke, However Aimen didn't like Orion's behaviour at all, his cockiness was too much for him to bare him and Diana were on the same mind, he was constantly hitting on the Amazon who was simply ignoring the red god, **"By the way Aimen you didn't tell us much about you."** Zola said to the young man standing near the bench where she along with Orion and Hera sat.

" **Well, my name is Aimen Ali, I am from Algeria and I am 14 years old."** He mockingly said, **"Yeah right I totally believe that you're 14."** the young mother chuckle, but her smile didn't last long when she saw that Aimen was looking at her casually, **"Damn, kids these days grow up fast."** She said to herself, **"I am also from a different reality; I woke up in this world about three days ago."** Aimen added which led everyone to turn and then turned towards Diana who just joined their little conversation after taking time to speak with War and Lennox, **"He's telling the truth guys."** She acknowledged which led them to look back at Aimen who shrugged in response, **"I should go buy some fruits and vegetables since I am cooking dinner too."** Aimen walked away as Diana gave him enough money to buy the ingredients.

Nearly an hour later, Diana and her army made it back home with the exception of Aimen, who opened the door minutes after the others, only to confront Diana kissing Orion under the surprised looks of everyone in the room, **"Well I think Superman got replaced."** He mumbled and walked straight to the kitchen holding the groceries in his hands, it didn't take much time until her heard a suddenly noise, Aimen took a glimpse of what happened only to find out that Orion is gone, he didn't even bother himself to ask about him, he instead returned to his kitchen to prepare something eatable to the group.

After another delicious meal cooked by Aimen, the group didn't spend much time before going to sleep at the exception of Aimen, he was still awake and looking out of the window, he admired the snow freckles slowly dropping on the ground it was a good and calm night, from the glass of the window, Aimen could see the people walking in all direction, he was starting to familiarize with Diana's little family, especially Zola who's the only human there discounting Hera since she was a goddess once, this 'family' is weird but Aimen still feels comfortable when he's around them, his lonely time was cut short when Diana joined him in front of the window.

" **What's wrong Aimen?"** She asked.

" **Nothing, it's just that I really miss my family."** Aimen confessed and lowered his gaze; Diana tried to comfort the young man but words can't heal his kind of wounds, **"When I told my grandfather that I am afraid of the day of either his or my grandmother death and he always told me that I must be strong on that day, but this is different, it's like taking a trip and knowing you'll never return home, I'll never see my family again, now I am afraid that they'll die thinking that I abandoned them."** Aimen sobbed with tears coming down his cheek like a river, Diana was heartbroken, if she lost her mother at his age she would never be the same, **"Don't worry Aimen, I am sure they're proud of what you have become, just yesterday you saved millions of lives."** She said while putting her soft hand on Aimen's shoulder, **"Now you should take some rest, we need our new cook to be at his best."** She laughed; Aimen couldn't help himself but smile back.

All of the sudden, a loud noise was heard from Zola's room, Diana along with Aimen rushed towards the room and breached the door, to see a bright light blue woman-like creature hovering above the ground, the last Amazon noticed him behind her, **"Don't interfere Aimen."** She ordered, Aimen didn't reply, he instead crossed his arms and stood in his place.

" **I am here to either bear witness to said destruction…"** The blue goddess said.

" **That's not going to happen."** Diana replied.

"… **Or do it myself."** The goddess finished.

Diana quickly speared Artemis out of the window taking the fight outside, Zola ran out of the home to inform everyone, Aimen went to the balcony he raised his eyes and watched the fight between the two goddesses.

" **Are you sure you don't need help here?"** Aimen yelled out.

" **Yeah I am sure, I can handle this alone."** She replied while she was in an arm struggle with Artemis, Aimen was soon joined by War; both goddesses exchanged few hits until Artemis shot many light beams in different direction, **"That's enough!"** Aimen shouted as he threw himself in the air intercepting and tanking the beam before hitting the innocent people near it, when the smoke cleared he emerged intact, he then blitzed both fighters and blocked Artemis before she got to punch Diana, **"That's enough, leave now or you'll regret it."** Artemis smirked as she heard Aimen, she charged at him with full force but she suddenly stopped, feeling a strange pain in her body when she looked down, Artemis saw a hole in her shoulder, she gazed at Aimen who was pointing at her with his index letting out steam before passing out and falling on the ground where War grabbed her body, **"I said…"** Dian tried to retort but she was cut by Aimen, **"Let's go after Lennox and the others they might be in danger."** He said as he departed with the Amazon.

Aimen glared at a huge man from afar, the latter was looking down at Lennox, Hera and Zola couldn't help but feel terrified by the giant man who threatened them if they don't comply, **"Give me the last born."** He ordered, Hera tried to approach him, her son the first born, her great love for her child pushed her to spare his life even if her husband Zeus ordered his imminent demise, the first born however forcefully waved his hand at his mother knocking her on the ground, Aimen couldn't handle the sight he roared with great fury and anger shaking even the surrounding buildings and charged right towards the Demigod, kicking him and sending him reeling on the ground, he was soon joined by Wonder Woman who stood beside him, **"What the hell is this thing?"** Wonder Woman asked in disgusts.

" **His name doesn't matter, he's receiving the same dose of fear he gave our friends."** Aimen boasted charging right towards his enemy, he swung his leg for a kick to the side of his head, but the man blocked, **"I am the first born!"** He yelled out, Aimen turned around him folded his arms around the first born's body and took him out for a suplex slamming him into the ground, he made a quick turn and got on the first born's chest and started to unload an avalanche of punches on his head, **"They should call you the crappy fighter."** Aimen was quickly cut in mid-sentence with a head-butt from the first born which sent him few meters away, the first born grabbed the young man and crushed him into the ground, Wonder Woman then jumped on him from the back but he hit a wall with his back to get rid of her, Lennox came to the rescue but he was swapped away like a fly, but suddenly he took a blast from Aimen, it didn't do much damage but it took his attention, Aimen charged towards him a second time, **"If you want to defeat me, you have to do better than this!"** Aimen boasted which led the first born to roar out of anger and charged towards the young man, he tried to land several punches but Aimen was blocking them easily and countered with a gut shot that shook the entire area, the first born quickly recovered and tried a double hammer on Aimen, the latter dodged and the attack hit the ground, then entire city shook, dozens of buildings around were reduced to pieces.

The first born was knotting his eyes out of anger at the puny mortal, how dare he, defy the righteous heir of Olympus, he charged out of anger letting his guard wide open, he went for a bear hug, but Aimen took a step to the side, the first born swung his right fist towards him but Aimen grabbed it he clenched his fist on his forearm destroying his bones, the first born cried out of pain and he cried even louder when Aimen attacked his elbow and broke it with his fist but the first born nearly broke in tears when Aimen held him on the ground from his broken arm and stomped his shoulder forcing it to dislocate.

Suddenly an explosion sound was heard from behind the first born, but when they turned, it appeared to be Orion who assaulted the wounded first born, but he was quickly swapped away, Aimen quickly caught him in mid-air, **"What are you doing here?"** He asked.

" **I want to help."** Orion grunted, **"The first born is too dangerous for you to fight him alone."** He said as he dodged one of the first born's punches, Wonder Woman jumped right into the action followed by Lennox, ganging up on the first born, even with one of his arms shattered to pieces he still holds the advantage, he kicked Aimen away then blocked Diana's slice with her sword and waved his arm to push her away he then attacked the Stone man and crushed him with his fist, Aimen then surprised the first born with a punch which Diana followed with another one sending him to a building that crumbled the moment the first born connected, suddenly Zola arrived on a floating motor cycle, **"We have to get the hell out of here!"** She shouted everyone clumped his way towards her, riding the motor cycle; Orion opened a boom tube for them to escape, **"No…Give me my prize!"** The first born roared, with his bare hand he forced the portal to stay opened, with his physical power he crawled towards them, **"…We're going to get atomized!"** Orion yelled.

" **I can get rid of him."** Aimen said as he turned back, one hand holding into Lenox coat and the other drew it to his left side **"Kame!"** Aimen shouted as a blue aura formed around him and Ki ball between in his hand, **"Hame!"** his aura became larger and the ball in his hand was more stable, **"Ha!"** He yelled while thrusting his hand forward shooting a giant energy wave towards the first born, but the later was still resisting, Aimen was fuelling the energy wave with everything he had, but he was barely pushing the first born, **"Come on Aimen, you can do this."** Hera encouraged the teen.

" **Yeah kill that bastard."** Lennox yelled.

" **Get him Aimen!"** Zola added.

" **Haaaa…!"** With a powerful shout Aimen pushed himself beyond his limits, the wave doubled in size and in power pushing the first born out of the boom tube which closed quickly and assuring the safety of the group who arrived to the other end of the boom tube, Aimen stood for a second blinded by a flashing light coming at him before falling face first.

" **Kill him!"** A cold and fearsome whisper froze Aimen's ear all down to his the bottom of his spine and scared him back to consciousness, he quickly opened his eyes in panic trying to fight whatever is screaming at him, but when he looked around all he saw was furniture, he was in a room painted in white and nobody was there, **"Where the hell am I?"** Aimen wondered.

 **Fin of Chapter 4, I hope you liked it, I know this chapter is not exiting like the previous one but I had to build up a relationship between the group and Aimen, if you have any question care to ask me, if you have any objection you can do post a review or PM me and I am ready to accept any criticism you guys give me next chapter's title will be:** Killer.

 **To answer Great saiyaman54's question: if you're talking about Wonder Woman/Aimen I don't think so, because she's already paired with Supes, but it might change in the future, Aimen is going to stick around for a long time.**

 **Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Double**

 **Hey guys it's me again with the fifth chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy;**

Aimen dragged his body out of the bed before putting his feet on the ground, he ambled his way to the door but Lennox entered before the Ki bender could reach it, **"Good you're awake."** Lennox remarked that Aimen was confused; last thing he remembered was collapsing out of fatigue.

" **What happened?"** He asked with an aura of confusion surrounding his thoughts, just by looking around him he could tell that he's not on earth even the air is more refreshing and the Ki he's feeling is strong and peaceful.

" **Basically that Kamehameha move of yours left you without energy, and you can bet your ass you took a damn lot of time to recover."** Lennox explained; he was followed into the room a second later by Wonder Woman who pounded her way towards Aimen and gave him a strong slap, leaving a red mark on Aimen's cheek, both he and Lennox's eyes widened out of surprise.

" **That was for fighting the first born and getting yourself nearly killed…"** She said, Aimen was speechless and confused which it increased greatly when the Amazon wrapped her left arm around him and her right one holding his head against her chest, **"…And that's for saving us."** She added, Aimen was still muted and his eyes and jaw wide open, the Amazon held him for several seconds before letting him go.

" **Well that was awkward."** Aimen blinked since he was still fazed by what Diana just did, however he was still unaware of what happened to the group and their current location and he needed answers **, "Where are the others?"** He asked, **"They're enjoying themselves, in this 'planet for new gods', between you and me its complete BS."** Lennox replied, taunting Aimen to ask the question he had stored since the moment he opened his eyes **, "Where are we?"** He inquired while looking back and forth at both Diana and Lennox, **"We're in new genesis, home of the new gods."** Diana replied.

" **How much time did we spend here?"** Aimen asked.

" **Three days, I was in a coma just like you and I woke up few hours ago."** Diana revealed.

" **I told you, you took your time."** Lennox laughed.

" **I think you should change cloths, because Orion told me that we might get an answer to our request today."** The Amazon said before said before taking her leave.

" **Here's your box kid and thanks for saving our freakin' lives."** Lennox blinked at the young man while handing over Aimen's capsule box, **"Anyway, we're down stairs waiting for ya."**

Before getting out of the room, Aimen took the time to eat a senzu bean and change his clothes to the symbolic orange Gi similar to Goku's, as he was climbing down stairs to a large living room Aimen saw Hera and Zola along with Wonder Woman and Lennox waiting for him, **"Oh, Aimen my dear I am so glad you're fine, you almost died trying to save us."** Hera groaned when she saw Aimen walking into the room, she reached him and gave him a hug, she was soon followed by Zola who gave Aimen a nod which the latter nodded back, **"I was so worried when they said you're on the verge of death."** Aimen chuckled at the sound of Hera's words as he recalled his previous near death experience, even though he's only a teenager Aimen's mind and spirit matured faster than any normal human being of his era, all that thanks to his grandfather training, which always put him through danger, he wasn't forced to do that, it was all made by choice and Aimen made it to make his granddad proud and a mean to thank him for all he has done for him.

Aimen almost died while climbing down an extremely angular and rocky hill which the task was to climb it up first, by the time he reached the 200 meters top, Aimen was all bruised and cut with his blood watering the dirt he stood upon, his grandfather on the other hand had another plan in mind, he ordered him to come back down the second he stepped on the top, as he did Aimen's pain and fatigue cost him his focus and brought him down rolling for at least 100 meter and breaking his right leg and arm in the process with dislocating his shoulder and shattering three ribs; his mind was still stuck in the past until it was brought back to the present when Diana approached him, **"That was reckless Aimen, it almost cost you your life."** She sneered, hoping deep inside that her words will keep Aimen from taking such high risks that sooner or later will be his doom.

" **Living or dying, it's all up to god's will, even the strongest of men will eventually become the weakest and can do nothing when facing their imminent demise, I'll live each day of my life as if it were my last for when that day comes I will accept death as my dearest friend."** Aimen stated leaving Diana speechless, she didn't expect that answer from him, she imagined his deed was done out of pure recklessness, but now it's clear; he already knew he's going to die from that move, **"That's what my grandfather told me about his lifestyle and after a while I learned how to live by that creed."** Aimen finished before getting his left arm by Diana, who glared at the young man.

Suddenly the outside door opened, Orion stopped the second he saw Diana holding Aimen's hand and everyone was watching at top of that it was weirdly quiet when he stepped in making the atmosphere uncomfortable and it remained until Hera decided to break the silence **"What is it Orion?"**

" **Highfather wants to see you."** Orion said.

" _Who's Highfather?"_ Aimen wondered, as he was still in the shadows and nobody told him anything about this planet yet, but he decided to keep it to himself and simply follow Orion outside.

The gang made their way through the hovering island of gods, Aimen was stupefied at the gaze of the tall buildings, the marvellous flora and the happy faces on the flying gods around the city as this island was obviously a place of peace and love and Aimen always picture a place like this can only be found in his dreams, **"What a wonderful city you have here Orion."** Orion smiled at Aimen's praise as if he was expecting him to say that.

" **That's all thanks to Highfather; he's the one responsible for all this."** Orion replied.

As they marched Aimen gave Diana a tap on her shoulder to get her attention, **"You were about to say something earlier and I think I understand your concern but I had no choice."** He quizzed, the Amazon looked back at him with a serious and casual face; **"We'll talk later."** Her tone gave Aimen an idea of the big yell or maybe punch he's going to get when they come back home.

" **Here we are."** Orion stated as he pushed a giant metallic door with both his hands, the blinding light of the room forced Aimen to cover his eyes until it adapted to it, he looked upon the Highfather, a tall bearded man wearing a golden armour, **"Highfather, I brought the earthlings as you demanded."** Orion kneed as he approached the god's leader, suddenly an energy platform formed beneath them and started to rise until it stopping few meters from the building's ceiling, Aimen looked around to see the countless of heads spectating them.

" **After careful consideration, I have decided to honour your request and allow you to leave new genesis."** The Highfather declared.

" **Thank you Highfather, we're eager to come back home."** Diana replied.

" **Good, then we're on the same mind, but first…"** Highfather raised his arm and used his energy to cuff Wonder Woman, Lennox and Aimen.

" **What's the meaning of this!?"** Diana shouted.

" **Can't you see lil sis, the great Highfather betrayed us."** Lennox replied.

" **No, Orion is our friend and Highfather is a good man, right?"** Aimen felt betrayed as much as this others, maybe even more, his heart beat accelerated, his skin was letting out sweat, how did it come to this, for the first time of his life he's facing a critical situation and he can do nothing about it, he was paralyzed by fear more than Highfather's locks, he didn't know what to do Orion saved their lives and he took care of Aimen when the latter should be dead by now.

" **I am sorry guys, Highfather was right."** Orion replied, hitting Aimen's mind at last he realized that he was betrayed by someone he considered an ally and he was played a fool all that time.

" **Kill them…"** Aimen heard the same whisper that woke him up earlier, it ran shivers through his entire body, Aimen tried to pull himself together but the whisper was more frequent, **"Kill him, Kill him, kill him…"** the pain the whisper caused across Aimen's head forced him to shake it off, but the pain was still present as Aimen pressed his fore head against his forearms in hopes to vanish.

" **Orion, bring me the child."** Highfather demanded.

" **I won't allow you."** Diana threatened, **"I don't need my fists to stop you."** She said before being surrounded by three armed soldiers ready to fire at them, **"…Cowards!"** She yelled.

" **No!"** Zola made a high pitched scream that shook Aimen's core; this man betrayed their trust and is willing to separate a mother from her child, something Aimen was cursed with since he was a little baby, something he's prepared to die to prevent it to happen to someone dear to him.

" **Kill him!"** He heard the same scream at its loudest volume yet, Aimen transformed from a teen who's enduring unimaginable pain to a face ready to destroy anything in its path, he quickly ducked and swung his leg taking out the three armed men just before charging towards Orion, the latter tried to swing his fists which Aimen took a step to the side to evade and nearly shattered Orion's throat with a kick that knocked him on his back, he launched himself towards the Highfather who swung his arm to push Aimen away but his hand went through an after image, Aimen appeared behind him only to kick the Highfather in the back of his legs, the latter dropped on his knees with Aimen wrapping his cuffed hands around the larger man and started to pull with all his strength, Aimen was crackling like a sick child with Highfather resisting in vain Aimen's sudden burst of lunacy, **"Aimen what are you doing, stop that immediately!"** Aimen ignored Diana's order and choked the Highfather until his face turned red; seeing that his father is dying Orion rushed towards Aimen and speared the latter using all his strength and held him into the ground, **"How dare you harm the Highfather!"** He screamed while swinging his fist and punched Aimen, spraying blood all over the ground, manifesting his side that he brought from apocalypse, his face red like the fire of anger he stored, he swung his fist one more time only to be blocked and held by Aimen, who was laughing manically, **"What are you laughing at."** Orion said trying to break Aimen's hold.

" **Stop right now!"** Diana yelled out, which surprisingly caused Aimen to snap out of his blind hysterical state; he blinked in confusion of his current place he pushed away the red god and got on his feet.

" **What's wrong with you?"** Aimen blinked, seeming confused at Diana's outburst of anger, he made a sift jump to join her and the others near the boom tube.

" **I couldn't take seeing you guys getting bullied, so I decided to act on my own."** Aimen tried to justify his action which failed to calm Diana down.

" **Next time you do something like that, do it with less…intent to kill."** Diana said, but she was suddenly alerted by hundreds of guards breaching the building pointing their guns at them, **"Let's go!"** She ordered as everyone ran behind her before the boom tube was shut down.

" **Is this London?"** Aimen glared in awe, the city was shaded in grey from the ashes of the burnt buildings, the crowd of thousands having looks of despair walking aimlessly and fearfully, the city was truly brought to its knees in just few days, **"The first born…"** Aimen was clenching his teeth severally and letting small grunts with each breath he takes, Aimen felt hate towards the first born, as a dark aura was slowly surrounding him, feeding on his innocence, growing on his hate, Aimen couldn't take it anymore, how come such evil exist in this world, to destroy a city and kill countless lives just for the pleasure of it, a crime that can only be paid by blood.

" **I am going to end this nonsense."** Aimen whispered before disappearing from everyone's sight and quickly appearing before the first born, few miles away in the blink of an eye, the son of Hera glared at the angry young man.

" **Aimen…wait!"** Diana shouted but she was interrupted by another boom tube opening, it was Orion, the Amazon was still angry at him but the new god raised his arms to signify his good intentions, **"What do you want from us?!"**

" **I just want to help, legs."** He replied, **"I never planned on taking the baby, it's your friend who blew everything up."** Orion explained.

" **What about we stop chatting and go help the kid, he's not gonna survive more than a couple of minutes against the first born."** The stone man Lennox ran as fast as he could in the same direction Aimen went.

" **I see you came alone, foolish little child, you think you have a chance against me, is that it, you think that since you broke my arm you can defeat me now all by yourself!"** the first born shook the cathedral with a shout while sitting on the throne but Aimen stood calm and firm while glaring at the giant god with devilish black eyes and a smirk that came from hell, **"You have confidence I give you that, but I will be the one to laugh last when I cut your throat and watch your soul slowly leave your body."** He finished as he waved his hand towards him to order his Humanoid hyenas to attack him.

Suddenly Aimen was petrified when he heard a deep monstrous shout _**"Kill him!"**_ Aimen quickly opened his eyes only to find himself surrounded by darkness _"Where am I?"_ Aimen asked himself while looking around at the dark void that surrounded him with no place to run to or hide, until suddenly spotting a shiny small door far away from him, Aimen started to walk towards it, accelerating with each step Aimen found himself running towards the golden shiny door and tried to open it when he arrived but it was stuck with the frustration building up Aimen started slamming and kicking the door without the latter budging, Aimen turned to around to look for another exit but he was scared by another similar shout **"Kill the user!"** Aimen was shocked when he turned back to the door only to find it open, at first he hesitated but he had no choice other than walking through it slowly and carefully to be suddenly blinded by a strong light, he took a moment for his eyes to adapt to the light but his eyes widened at the gaze of man in front of him and to his shock the man was looking exactly like him, his clone's eyes covered by a dark aura frowned into a smirk at that distressed look Aimen made, the clone standing in front of him was significantly taller than Aimen his short hair was white instead of dark and his canines larger than the normal humans nearly as big as a lion's, his skin had a darker tan than Aimen's and his facial features were sharper however the former differences pale compared to the difference in muscle mass, that evil looking Aimen had an unusual bulk that Aimen was intimidated by, **"What are you?"** Aimen asked in disgust.

" **I am…the real…Aimen"** The clone said.

" **I don't think so."** The Ki bender answered to the nonsense the clone spat.

" **You know deep inside yourself that you are not acting like you should be acting, you're just a small piece of the puzzle and I am the result of the pieces coming together."** He said, Aimen couldn't help himself but feel threatened, the man in front of him seems older and more experienced and atop of all more powerful, **"You're just my innocence, it's so easy to manipulate you, expect me because I am coming to claim your spirit."** He finished as he turned around and began to march away.

Aimen suddenly opened his eyes breathing heavily and sweat covering his skin, he noticed that he was standing in the middle of a building reduced to ashes and he was surrounded by humanoid hyenas ready to attack and the first born was sitting on the throne a smile upon his face and finally pleased to see one of his enemies cowering like a prey, Aimen decided to act he raised his arm waiting for one of them to attack, a defensive stance that suited the current situation, one of the soldiers decided to attack and cut the young man with his axe, the young man parried with his forearm which broke the blade and punched the hyena away like a fly, the others follower simultaneously, _"fools they think they attacked at the same time_ , there is exactly a 0.0005 seconds time gap between the first one to charge and the one following him, the gap gets smaller by 0.25% with each hyena that follows the other." Aimen thought as he charged towards the first hyena punching him before he could even notice, from their point of view their bodies were flying away on their own as Aimen's speed was too great to even notice he even moved from his place, he made his way through them like a hot knife cutting butter, smoothly and casually he punched the last one of them before he arrived in front of the first born, Aimen glared at the large man who's smile was getting on the young man's nerves, **"Impressive, taking down my soldiers like they are mere children."** The first born said, **"But don't you think for a second you can defeat me!"** and with a strong shout he swung a giant rock at him which Aimen kicked away only to be caught by one of The first born's surprise punches, the son of Zeus kept on hitting the young man with full force sending shockwaves that even wonder woman felt from afar, once The first born prepared to land the final blow his fist missed, the Ki bender simply stepped to the left side only millimetres away from the hit with his eyes closed and a serious face drawn he sunk his fist into the first born's stomach and smashed his nose with a powerful side kick that sent him flying, **"Hera told me that you're thousands of years old…"** Aimen walked towards the first born with his eyes still closed, **"...Your way of fighting don't reflect your age I am afraid, I am 14 years old and I am certain that you don't even stand a chance against me…"** The first born growled at Aimen boasting his way towards him, he was standing on his knee when he took a strong left hook from the Ki bender that knocked him nearly unconscious, the first born was on verge on defeat but as long as he's breathing he won't back away, as Aimen neared him he went for a surprise attack and caught Aimen in a bear hug, the latter had no time to be surprised since the first born was putting huge strain on Aimen's body that even led him to scream out of pain, the first born finally had the upper hand, he laugher manically as he crushed the young man's bones with all his might, **"Now die you miserable pest!"** He laughed; he went on enjoying Aimen's screams that oddly changed through the seconds, from cries of pain to laughs of confidence, **"What are you laughing at!"** The first born commanded, he could not stand his presence much like his laugher, **"I am laughing at the irony, you're a god, you should be stronger than a mere human and here you are not having the strength to dent my skin."** Aimen stated.

The first born despised the look on Aimen's face, that look of defiance and superiority that he's the one that should be giving to other people, **"You think that you're a whiny god born on the most corrupt habitation on earth which is Olympus if you didn't notice yet gives you the right to take the lives of people and destroy their lands."** The young man than pulled his knee back and suddenly sent it forth and to land a devastating hit on the first born's gut which he recovered from it quickly and tried to land two quick Jabs that the Ki bender dodged and countered with quick roundhouse Kick that knocked the first born on his back, but the latter isn't done he made an oath to himself that as long as he breath he won't settle on being just a mere piece of meat that his father thought he was when he ordered his life to be taken, Aimen trotted towards the first born of Zeus who just got on his feet, the Ki bender delivered a strong uppercut to the first born's jaw that sent him exploring new heights, the first born watched himself getting farther from the land on which Aimen disappeared and reappeared behind him and landed a strong elbow and several punches and kicks all the way back to the ground crushing the Olympian's back, the latter glared at the eyes of superiority Aimen gave him, **"I win and you lose, scum…"** He said as he raised his palm and gathered a small energy ball, that's it for the first born, his body crumbled after the many deadly hits he took and the wounds his body is enduring made it even worse, **"Any last words?"** Aimen asked, which the first born replied with a grunt, **"I'll be sure they'll grave it on your tombstone."** He replied as he prepared for the last strike which he held back when he heard running steps coming his way leading him to hold his wave back, **"Well my friend you seem to have fate running in your favour."** The Ki bender said as he raised his palm even higher and turned it towards his face and to the first born's surprise and shot it at point blank which knocked him in his back with a huge cloud of smoke coming from his head.

The first thing Diana saw when she arrived was the sight of Aimen's body lying on the ground and the first born's few feet away, she quickly rushed towards the young man and carried his body, **"Aimen…Aimen are you alright?"** she trembled at the young man's nearly dead body, this young man nearly died two times to save her life and this might be the third one **(author note: he saved her against Amazo first and against the first born the second time.)** Aimen didn't reply as he hardly raised his hand and reached to his capsule box and slowly ate a senzu bean, the moment he swallowed the bean he jumped on his feet, **"What the hell happened?"** Diana asked the energetic young man, **"Well this bean make a person recover from any injury and energy loss, here take one it's really cool."** Aimen replied, **"I am not talking about the beans, I am talking about you!"** She scolded, **"Oh you're talking about him, well I had no chance against him just like the last time, I was a fool thinking I could finish him off without any help, if you guys didn't show up in time I would be dead by now."** Aimen laughed which angered Diana greatly, **"You think that dying is a joke don't you, you're as selfish as the first born if you think that your death won't matter to us."** She yelled out but Aimen still laughed it off like it was nothing, he ambled his way to a wall and took a seat on the ground and leaned on the wall to take some rest from the fight, he might be physically apt to fight another round but he was morally tired from his last encounter with his clone.

" **I know what happened."** A voice came from Aimen's left side, turning his sight where the voice came from he watched the old man Ares the god of war coming towards him and taking seat with him far from everybody else standing near the first born to decide his fate, **"I know, I felt you presence."** Aimen replied, **"Don't tell Diana, I don't want her to ask questions with answers that may shake the trust between us."** He added, **"For a moment before you the fight started, you were surrounded by that dark aura, I didn't even recognise you for a second kiddo."** War said, **"Are you sure it won't happen again?"** He asked,  
 **"Yes I am sure, since the one who tried to control me is coming for me as we speak."** Aimen replied.  
 **"And seeing that he took over your mind for a moment makes him a strong foe."** War deduced.  
 **"That is right."** The dark skinned teen spoke, **"But what I don't understand is why he gave me enough power for me to defeat the first born?"  
"Maybe he knew that the first born would win in a one on one fight, and he plans to keep you alive until he arrives." **The wise man said.  
 **"Well I will be more than happy to ruin his plans."** Aimen replied as he stood on his feet.

 **A/N: Aimen is still weaker than the first born he just received a temporary power boost from that mysterious figure that showed up in his mind, anyway everything will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **I'd like to apologise for the lack of content for the past month, I had exams and it turned out they were leaks so they decided to re-do it two weeks later.**

 **Many thanks to Elvis and MD  
To Saiyaman: bro you read my mind or what, next chapter will feature Supergirl, who knows; I might ship them in the future.**

 **Also what do you guys think of the cover image, it was sketched by a friend of mine and I know he's reading this so, thanks bro.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Copycat**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC and DB please support the official release.**

 **A/N: I hope you like long chapters.**

It's been two weeks since the defeat of the first born, our hero is still in the company of Diana and without much to do other than cooking for them and taking care of the baby demi god Zeke, that he personally take for a stroll outside every single day, the young man didn't have much action lately, no fights or training made him feel a little bit rusty and surprisingly he wanted someone from the league to call him for help or anything that could be remotely close to challenge for him even a tiny spare would suffice to feed his desire for battle, **"Good morning everyone."** Aimen hollered as he stretched his limbs facing the warm sunrays coming from the window, rarely seen in London in this time of the year, on a second look, nobody was inside the living room since it's 6 am and they're still sleeping by now, Aimen made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, something that he enjoyed doing despite the circumstances; it didn't take long until Zola woke up at the sound of Zeke's usual mourning cries, **"I honestly don't know how you do it to wake up this early and still have enough energy to cook…"** The half sleeping Zola sighed as she carried her son and sat on one of the table's chair in the kitchen, **"Well waking up at 6am is not that bad when your grandfather wake you up at 5."** Aimen replied startling the young mother, however looking back at Aimen's build it did make sense, if he didn't tell them that he's 14 she would be asking him for a date right now, a gal that likes men like her would be adventuring with the young man like a two love birds if the barrier of age didn't stand between them, the blond mother was venturing deep inside her imagination and set afar from reality until a hand came back and forth in front of her eyes, **"Hey are you alright?"** Aimen quizzed, he remarked that she always gazed at him all in while being distracted and stray minded while staring, fortunately he brought her back to reality **"Don't go anywhere, because I have your favourite breakfast ready for you only."** He said while serving her French crepes topped with sweet sauce and whipped cream, **"Did I ever tell you that I love your cooking."** Zola said almost drooling over the plates as she handed Zeke to Aimen and attacked her delicious breakfast, **"You know what they say: the shortest road to a woman's heart is her stomach."** He then winked and returned to cooking again with one hand holding Zeke and the other doing the work.

Shortly after, Lennox, Hera and Diana joined in and found their breakfast ready for them to enjoy in a warm and blissful atmosphere, Aimen had already prepared for every single one of them his favourite kind of food and to the others surprise it didn't bother him a bit, in fact he willingly offers to cook, Diana observed with a sunny smile as Aimen was happily serving the food on the table but she couldn't help but feel a fraction of worry along with it, she had the sight to see that Aimen's heart was hiding great sorrow with that smile he had every single moment they exchanged eye contact, she admired his strength in this kind of situations however every man have a breaking point and his breaking point is much more fragile considering his age, the Amazon was planning to talk about it when she comeback later since she had a date with Clark and it's been quite a while since they met, with the Amazon leaving and Lennox meeting War in the local Pub, Aimen was once again stuck with Zola and Hera at home, not that he didn't like it, it's just that he isn't a guy who likes daily routine, he was praying for something to happen so that he's forced to experience some action and surprisingly his plead was answered when Zola's phone rang, **"Hello, Zola here."** She greeted.  
 **"Yes, can you pass the phone to Aimen, please**?" A deep and husky voice inquired.  
 **"Who are you…How did you get this number?"** an unpleased Zola asked with the voice giving a short and loud answer.  
 **"Because I am Batman!"** He shouted **(A/N: I am so sorry but I couldn't help myself, I know it's a lame joke so I am going to shut up now…enjoy.)  
** Zola didn't have much to say after what Batman told her, she closed her mouth all in while her eyes widely open and handed the phone to Aimen who's just right next to her holding the remote and zapping between channels, the young man took the phone and answered in his turn, **"This is Aimen speaking."** He said for the next few seconds he was silent listening to what Batman was telling him only replying with, **"I understand…Yes…Absolutely…I am on my way now."** He then finished as he returned the phone to its owner and made his way outside, **"Where are you going?"** Hera asked, **"Someone in New York is making a scene and he wants me to stop it."** Aimen replied, **"Be careful ok?"** Zola pleaded the young man who simply chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Kara Zor-El is your regular blond haired, blue eyed good-looking teenage Kryptonian who currently has a small outburst of fury, since the day she woke up from her long stasis in a pod sent from planet Krypton to orbit the sun for more than 20 years, she's had enough problem already to stay and listen to this big mouthed, light-blue bounty hunter called Lobo, she punched him around like a ragdoll with each fist fuelled with her deepest rage, the blue assassin was on verge of death breaking every single bone in his body and still being pounded by the teenage Kryptonian to a pulp, **"I get it earth, I am not welcomed here, I don't belong anywhere!"** She roared but a wind coming from behind her took her attention, a wind that ceased all the fire and cleared the air from the explosion the ship made when Kara shot it with her laser beams and in between the two clouds of ashes a young man made his way towards her, the debris of rocks flying towards him vanished at the contact of his bulky muscles and orange Gi, the man seemed to have her age and might be even older, he kept on marching towards her before stopping few meters away, **"Wait…You're the one who made this?"** The man blinked, which angered the Kryptonian even more, who is he to underestimate her powers, she possess the power to do the impossible and here he is questioning her capabilities, **"Leave me alone human, this is none of your business."** She warned, but the human didn't seem to be scared or threatened, he instead took a few steps forward, **"Well my mission was to stop whoever did this, but they didn't say it was you, Supergirl."** He replied , making Kara even more furious she made a quick jump towards him and stood face to face with the human, **"And what makes you think you can stop me huh!?"** She fumed forcing the young man to take a couple of steps backwards, **"Okay just calm down, I am not here to fight anymore, let's just go to a place where we can talk comfortably."** He suggested but the Kryptonian girl had it enough of people ordering her around and telling her what to do, **"Don't tell me what to do!"** She revealed what's on her heart with a scream that broke everything made of glasses around her and pushing the human away; all of the sudden when she was done yelling a red flash arrived in front of her, a ring, a red lantern ring that spoke to her, **"Kara Zor-El, you have great rage in your heart, you belong to the red lanterns."** The ring said, however Kara was enraged when the human appeared in front of her and held her hand with a powerful grip before she even got the chance to grab the ring, **"Don't do that Kara."** The human said, **"If you go down that road I'll be forced to fight you."** The Kryptonian used her strength to free from his clutch but it was futile, he was much stronger than he looks, he's no ordinary human and to rival a strength of a Kryptonian he can't be a normal human or at least she thought as when she tried to land a head-butt to make him loose balance, the human matched her momentum and slammed his forehead against hers, **"Let go of me!"** She shouted as her eyes turned red and shot the young man's face at point blank sending him flying and crashing in a building, now that she took care of him she reached to the red shiny ring to take her where she belonged only to feel an unbearable pain him her stomach and an unrelenting force that sent her flying away, the human stepped in front of the ring and wrapped his fist around it and then glared at the dazzled Kara trying to get up on her feet , **"You want the ring, come and get it."** The daughter of Zor didn't take the taunt lightly and charged at the human at full force swinging her fists left and right, **"Stop dodging me damn you!"** She cursed as the human was moving his head and body away from her clouts, Kara swung a wide hook that he simply lowered his head to dodge and taking advantage of her momentum that left her side wide open giving the human a chance to land a kick to her ribs causing the Kryptonian to cry out of pain and rage leading her to make a quick turn and land a jab that the human blocked with his hand and grabbed her fist tightly, **"Last warning, surrender now, I don't want to go all out against you."** He ordered, Kara growled and swung her other fist hoping that he would release the red ring that he held in his hand, but she realized that her enemy was smart enough to control his reflexes and instead of blacking with his fists he parried with his forearm; The Kryptonian then tried to put her physical prowess into used as she pushed the human with all her might, **"Give me that ring!"** she ordered but the human was giving her a confident smile that she badly wanted to erase from his face, **"Stop smiling!"** She shouted as she used all her rage to overpower the human and tackle him down to the ground a moment of silence and stares was shared between them his serious and casual eyes gave Kara a hint that this is not a joke for him either but the lust to have that ring that swore to take her where she can fit in, **"I won't ask one more time, give me that ring now!"** Her warning was in vain as the human was still silent, Kara shot her laser eye beams just few centimetres away from his head to intimidate him, **"You're aim is worse than I thought?"** His playful tone didn't leave a good impression as Kara tried to shatter his teeth with a strong double hammer fist that he dodged by simply moving his head to his right, now that his arms are free allowing him to do a quick flip that turned the table to his favour and now he's the one who's having the higher ground, Kara tried to fight back but his lock was too tight combined with his strength, it was impossible for her to escape, she stopped for a second to look at this human once again, the first human who could beat her physically she gazed at his brown eyes that she knew that they belonged to a good person and only now she realized her mistake, **"Do you have any idea what would happen if you wear this ring here!?"** He chided holding the ring in front of Kara's eyes with the latter having no idea what are the consequences she shook her head in response, **"This ring will increase your rage until you drown in it and lead you into destroying anything in your path, friend or foe you won't make a difference between them, you can have the damn ring if you want it badly but only if you wear it elsewhere where nobody could be harmed."** The Kryptonian nearly cursed herself for being so dumb, she already heard about the rage that the red lanterns possess, yet she was prepared to kill for that scourged ring, **"What happened to you, I thought you were with the good guys?"** Aimen's saddened tone set a wave of remorse and guilt into Kara's heart, she closed her eyes to hide the small tear drops that formed in her eyes as Aimen released the lock that he put her in, he sat right in front of her and exhaled out of relief, but something was odd, near quite sobbing came from the Kryptonian as she covered her eyes with her forearm Aimen was watching the powerhouse he fought a minute ago crying, **"I understand that feeling, to be an outcast, the denial of the idea of never seeing your world before, I know exactly what you're feeling right now, even though I am human just like those over there but I don't belong to this reality and that feeling of not belonging to a certain place gives you agony and tries to break every last bit of your soul."** Aimen started as he raised his head and gazed at the heavens, Kara raised her head while looking at him with watered eyes, **"Who are you?"** She snorted, **"I am Aimen."** He replied with wide smile upon his face, **"I am just like you; I woke up in this universe without a single memory of how I got here, but unlike you I didn't let this new reality Alienate me even though I am different from anything in this universe."** He spoke, **"I-I am sorry."** Aimen chortled at Kara's apology, **"I am not the one who should hear this, look around you and you'll know the answer."** As Kara scanned her surrounding, she took small glimpses at the scared people glaring at her, **"You should say something to appease their fears."** Aimen said as he got on his feet and walked away, **"Where are you going?"** She asked, **"My work here is done, I am going home."** He replied while still walking, **"Oh I almost forgot."** The Ki bender threw the ring towards Kara, **"You can have it back. I have faith that you'll do the right thing."** He gave a gaze at the Kryptonian from the corner of his eyes before leaving; Kara then got on her feet and turned her attention towards the people.

As he marched his way through the dark streets of New York, Aimen was suddenly heard a payphone ringing the moment he passed by, it seemed iffy that such a coincidence occurred in front of his eyes, he reached to the phone and replied, **"Hello."** He spoke first, **"Its Batman. We need you in the western coast of Africa."** He ordered, the young man didn't bother asking him how he knew his whereabouts and focussed on his task, **"I have your exact location, what about Kent and Diana?"** He asked after locating Batman's Ki signature, **"They have personal business and you know it, we must deal with this without their help."** The Dark knight replied, **"I am on my way."** The Ki Bender replied as he hung up and flew to the east; however he was slowly followed by a hovering small shade that seemed to get under Aimen's radar.

It took his eyes a split second to widen at the realisation of what his sight dropped at, the city of Sierra Leone was totally destroyed, the absolute silence of the dead shattered Aimen's spirit instantly, he nearly threw up when he took a deep breath of air mixed with the smell of rotten corpses, he asked himself the one responsible of such deed, as he landed and walked the streets with his nose covered, he tried to sense any Ki signature for survivors but nothing could be found, his blood started to boil the second he jumped on a building and scanned the area, hospitals, schools and even elder houses were crippled to nothingness, **"W-what kind of monster could do such a thing?"** He trembled, **"You're late."** A deep voice from behind alerted the young man who turned with a readied full power punch that stopped millimetres from his target's head, it was batman, **"What happened here?"** The young man asked, **"I don't know, I arrived 2 minutes ago and found the city already destroyed, all the leaders of the world are denying any allegiance to what happened here and that further proves it since there are no traces of radiations."** Even though calm and cold blood was featured upon the knight's face, Aimen could feel the distortion in his Ki, between anger and pain from this incident, **"Call Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and tell Cyborg to keep an eye out for high energy signatures."** Aimen ordered, **"What are you planning to do?"** The caped crusader asked, **"Do that now, I am going to search for survivors."** He replied as he floated into the air and started his search. He didn't really search for survivors, he already scanned for life signatures and nothing could be found, this City is dead along with it inhabitant, all Aimen wanted was have a lone time with himself, the feeling of death itself was tickling him the moment he arrived keeping him from thinking straight, the men, women, children, elders and even the animals were pictured in his minds, dying in a blink of an eye, whoever did this must pay, in blood.

When The Man of Steel arrived several minutes later with the partner of his life Wonder Woman, both of them gazed in awe at the level of destruction that happened to the city, **"What happened?"** Wonder Woman asked, **"Something took the city out Diana."** A voice from behind came as they landed, it was Aimen in the company of Batman and Flash, **"Millions were lost."** He added, the anger that stroke Kal when he heard Aimen's revelation was unbearable, he clenched his teeth and his eyes turned crimson red, in that outburst the Kryptonian raised both his arms and with wrath he shook the city with a heavy blow to the ground, the concerned looks especially from Diana turned towards him, however a sudden shout alerted everyone, **"What are you doing?! Instead of crying over the dead you should be searching for whoever did this, he needs to pay and dearly."** Aimen chided, **"Cyborg already scanned the entire planet and he found nothing, Flash is searching for him as we speak, our eyes are working and our muscles are waiting to act so you don't have to scream at him when the loss of millions shook his emotions, I am surprised in is that you didn't even show yours."** Batman's susceptive tone was obvious as his narrowed eyes fixed on the young man, **"You think I did this?"** Aimen asked as he glared back at the Bat, the atmosphere was getting heavier with each second of silence passed, **"Yes I do, the energy signature I recorded on your body matches the one who blew up this city."** Batman revealed shocking both Aimen and the others, **"I am not omnipresent Bruce; I was doing your damn job in New York City while Super Boyfriend and Miss Fantastic were Kissing each other in the sunset!"** He shouted, **"Then how do you explain the energy matching yours!?"** Batman shouted back, **"That's what I am going to find out."** Aimen replied.

" **Batman, another incident happened in Central Africa, it's the same thing."** Cyborg spoke through the communicator leading Superman along with Wonder Woman and Aimen to fly at maximum speed to the south and arrived seconds later to see the same thing happening to the city of Bangui, **"What the hell is happening?"** Aimen gazed at the giant crater in the middle of the city, **"I can feel faint Ki signatures we have to save them."** He declared but Cyborg spoke once again, **"Wait, another explosion razed Istanbul."** He revealed, **"I'll take care of them here, both of you go check Istanbul."** Wonder Woman said as she flew down to save as many lives she could while Aimen and Superman headed north-east, **"Oh god, it happened again."** Cyborg quaked, **"Where?"** Aimen asked through the ear piece, **"Algiers…"** Aimen quickly turned to the west as he head it leaving only Superman going to Turkey, as he arrived he watched the nothingness that was left of the explosion, this explosion took out the entire State of Algiers not only the city, The Ki bender gazed across the tens of kilometres of barren dark lands, **"Aimen, Diana, Kal, report the situation."** Cyborg commanded after few minutes.

" **Clark here, half of the population was caught in the blast."  
"Over 300 thousands here in Bangui, Diana out."  
"Aimen what's the situation in Algiers?" **Victor asked, but he didn't get a reply for several minutes until the young man spoke, **"No survivors."** He said as he dropped on his knees with his eyes full of tears before hearing a faint sound of steps sneaking behind him, he waited until the steps were close enough and suddenly turned while preparing a Ki blast and without any hesitation, Aimen blasted whoever was behind him into nothingness, as the smoke cleared, a man's silhouette walked out causing Aimen to look at it in disgust as the black ectoplasmic thing regenerated his top half and gained a form very much similar to Aimen's, **"What the Hell are you?"**

Without any time wasted, the creature charged with a speed greater than Aimen could anticipate, the blow that it landed on his head sent him bouncing on the ground hundreds of meters away, the Ki bender didn't have much time to recover before it appeared before him and pummelled him to the ground with a strong hammer punch, Aimen used the momentum to do a quick flip and blast the thing with a building sized Ki ball which explosion levelled the ground underneath them, Aimen then raised himself in the air and engaged on bombing it with a barrage of Ki blasts, **"That is for Omar you scum!"** He yelled as he gathered an enormous blue Ki bomb and wasted the entire area with it but the frustration was still building up, **"Haaaa!"** it was louder than before, now using both his hands , he gathered an even larger blast and sent it directly into the ground, **"No, No yet!"** He said while the explosion of the previous blast detonated, **"Die!"** Now the giant energy blast was the size of an entire city, Aimen was an ant in comparison and yet he was holding it in his hands without much problem, the blast was slowly descending upon the area it covered, disintegrating everything in its path, **"You bastard!"** the fusion of grief and anger made Aimen put even more energy in it doubling the size of the blast before it suddenly extinguished, **"What?"** He blinked, but before he thought of the reasons, he took a painful blow from behind directing him towards the ground, he did a swift flip for his feet to pound the ground instead of his head and as he raised his head nothing was there only to receive another hit to the back but this time Aimen turned in mid-air and threw a small Ki blast destroying everything in front of him, the explosion was so wide it reached out to the sea, _"I have to keep blasting it, seeing how it can regenerate, punches won't do, I have to make the blast even bigger, I have to win!"_ He motivated himself as gathered more energy in his other hand and threw it to result in an even bigger explosion, from the dust the monster emerged unharmed, with an evil smirk on his face, he waved his hand releasing an monstrous shockwave that hit Aimen directly and cut the entire province in two parts, before it even had the chance to move the other hand Aimen appeared behind it and swung a quick kick cutting it in half, the upper half of the body dropped on the ground, the Ki bender raised his palms and blasted both parts away, however the monster regenerated from nothingness it was left of him, **"Impossible, I blew you into less than atoms."** He took a couple of steps as he gulped at the impossible feat it was shown in front of him.

The ectoplasm sniggered and shook his head, **"Weakling."** That simple word stroke both fear and wariness into Aimen's heart, the way it acts, the arrogance and confident look, the sheer ruthlessness in its way of fighting, he saw himself in every single movement, **"Mmm, you should've heard their screams and cries, the fear, cowardice and weakness, it was almost poetic."** The near ecstasy in the emotion it was having nearly made the young man explode in rage, the vein in his forehead were clearly visible and his muscle tensed, **"Humph, stop saying nonsense you monster, you kill innocent for your own pleasure and at top of all you take my appearance while doing so, you will pay the ultimate price for your evil deed."** Aimen spat as he clenched his fists, **"HeHe."** He mischievously laughed taunting the young man to dash right at him, swinging his fists left and right in a desperate attempt into hitting his opponent, Aimen landed a hit which blew of its right side, the monster caught the fist with its left arm and with a quick rotation he held the young man in an arm lock, the latter stomped the ground and flipped to release his arm and then landed a powerful roundhouse kick that disintegrated the monster's head and before he could regenerate it was hit by a powerful blast that vaporised it's entire body, **"Come on regenerate."** Aimen confidently said as the monster was reforming but this time he had looks of fear upon himself, **"I-I know what you're planning to do."** It said, **"I am going to blow you up into atoms until you run out of energy."** He revealed, Aimen was no genius when it comes to sub-atomic physics but he knew the basics, it takes energy to rebuild his body back and he's planning on destroying that body until it runs out of Ki to restore, he raised his both his arms and gathered two energy balls and launched them towards the imposter monster, the latter hopped in the air and out race the blasts, only for Aimen to launch several more at high speed which his opponent did quick spins to dodge, feeling that the job was taking too long, Aimen pummelled the ground with his feet to throw himself into his direction and then shooting multiple devastating Ki blasts that explosion were humongous when the monster dodged them and they connected with the ground. The dogfight was getting intense and Aimen's mercilessness was boundless he was shooting Ki blasts at it like there is no tomorrow, explosion after explosions and zig zagging through the heavens, they lest the Algerian air space and they were over the Mediterranean now, the Ki blasts were splitting the ocean in half, the monster span in the air and shot a couple of Ki blasts at Aimen with the latter dodging, **"You call that an attack, fight back coward!"** He shouted as he threw tens of small blasts that the monster evaded, **"I will kill you!"** He did a pointy turn upwards to gain more insight and charged a ball of Ki above him as he raised his hands in the air it was becoming larger and larger until it covered the entire sky above the monster's sight, **"Now die!"** Aimen yelled his attack at the copy, as the ball was getting near, the sea life was fleeing away from the blast and the water was turning into vapour just from the sheer energy output **,** the monster smirked and dove right into the blast, **"This energy is mine."** It proclaimed absorbing the ball of energy into its body.

The young man dodged one of the monster's mighty straight clouts and responded with a wide hook that phased right through its body, now that Aimen's dully aware of its capabilities he found himself out of options, since the monster can steal his energy if he throw it, what appeared then as a weakness is now an avoided route by Aimen, the latter was dashing his fists in hope to catch whatever matter the monster was made from and that didn't work, punch after punch, kick after kick, he cursed himself for being helpless against an opponent weaker than himself, the Ki bender threw a straight punch which the monster blocked easily, he ran his ectoplasmic membrane across Aimen's arm and started to glow, the former was feeling is life energy being drained out of him, **"Y-You can suck it directly out of my body?!"** He blinked, he helplessly tried to blast it and punch it, resisting was futile since no harm could dent the monster, as the last drops of his energy were being taken something stopped the procedure, a red flash of light came across his eyes as his sight was getting darker and darker until he was out. **"Aimen…Aimen, can you hear me?! Aimen, wake up!"** a loud voice woke up the young man from deep sleep and the first thing his eyes met were the familiar gorgeous face and the clear blue eyes of the eldest daughter Zor-El, Kara. **"I guess I am not dead."** Aimen said followed by Kara's giggle as she shook her head in response, **"Did you take care of that creature I was fighting?"** He asked, **"Yeah…about that…"** Kara didn't finish until the ground near them shook, **"Hand him over Kryptonian."** Aimen raised his head to look at the creature standing in front of them with its middle section blown off. **"What the hell is this thing!?"** Kara loathed as she watched the creature regenerate back, **"Get out of here, Kara; he's here to take me."** He ordered the teenage Kryptonian who was about to retort strongly for him to let her stay and fight alongside him, **"Don't tell me what to do, I will stay here and fight."** She said as she smashed her fists with each other and raised her guard but Aimen shook his head **"Then follow my lead."** He launched himself towards it followed by Kara, he ducked at the swinging leg letting Kara use her eye beams to vaporise its leg, Aimen then dug his fist into its body and released a small Ki blast that blew the entire upper half of its body, **"Kara shoot your eye beams now while his skin hasn't reformed yet!"** He yelled as her eyes glowed in red, the ectoplasmic monster got of the way right before being hit and regenerated, **"Yes, keep hitting me, it will only make me immune to it the next time you try."** It said, the angry Kara shot her beams once again but her eyes widened afterwards, **"Your eye beams are useless."** It mocked as he vanished and then stoke from behind as he appeared a split seconds later, Kara tried to punch him away but he was already gone when she turned only to be struck again from behind, **"Show yourself coward!"** She yelled as the grey shade appeared behind, his strike was rendered futile when Aimen tackled him, the liquid monster wrapped himself around The Ki bender's body and started to absorb more energy, **"Oh, no you don't!"** Kara yelled as her strong freezing breath blew the liquid away, **"Are you okay?"** She asked a weakened Aimen before getting alerted by the monster's presence before trying her strong breath to blow him away once again, the monster's liquid nature rapidly switched to solid avoiding getting blown away, **"Screw reactive evolution!"** Aimen shouted, **"Kara, freeze him now!"** He added as Kara used her breath to its fullest potential, the shade's eye quickly blazed and shot a red beams countering the frozen breath, Kara had enough of it, she charged towards it and swung a punch that shook the entire country, but Aimen's copy didn't budge and the hit was just a little tickle compared to what he can endure, he raised his finger and flicked Kara's forehead sending her to the other side of the planet with just the tip of his finger but then he focus on Aimen who had no plan to fight this entity that seemed to be matchless, **"Now I'll absorb your soul, little runt."** The evil laugh he released when he finally had his hand over the precious soul that he desired all along this long fight, _"Don't worry…"_ A voice in Aimen's head said, as the latter was taking small steps backward, _"Don't be afraid, I'll save you…"_ The voice spoke again, with Aimen having enough of creepy voices telling him what to do, he had nothing to lose, his soul will be sucked either ways, so he pulled himself together and ran towards Dark shadow who instantly created a hole made of black energy that absorbed his entire body, **"Finally I've taken what's mine."** The triumphant copy as its body was changing, his skin was getting lighter, his liquid body was turning into flesh and cloths similar to Aimen's slowly covered him, **"Oh No."** Kara quacked as she witnessed the scene in front of her as she returned.

Inside a dark void Aimen was hovering without any direction in mind, the void was the only thing he could see in sight and no exist can be spot until now, **"It's been so long, Aimen."** An echoing voice he heard coming from behind that he had his eyes widened when he turned around to see who's the one speaking, it was the clone he met that one time before fighting the first born, the same muscle build and facial features but this time a friendly smile ran through his face, **"Who are you?"** Aimen asked.  
 **"Can't you tell the resemblance? I am you."** Aimen blinked at the other Aimen's words, he did seem to understand what he said but his belief system couldn't accept it, how can something be himself and talking to him inside a copy of himself.  
 **"You mean like myself from the future is that what you mean?"** Aimen quizzed.  
 **"Yes and no, I am an older version of yourself however, but we're just small parts of the entire Aimen."** The older Aimen explained.  
 **"Can you elaborate; I don't think I understand you, you mean that I am just fragment of Aimen's memory?"  
"Not just memories, but ideal and orientations, I don't know if it's coincidence or not but you're the fragment that bares the most of Aimen's trait and personality and that might be the reason which made you resist the mind control HE tried on you last time." **Aimen explained.  
 **"Who's HE?"** The younger man asked.  
 **"I don't know his name, but I know he's not alone since he mentioned two entities when I was trying to hear what he was saying when he tried to control me, he mentioned the name Gavella and The Boss, they must be his partners with the latter being the leader, he wants us to be whole again so that he can use our SPECIAL powers to its fullest."  
"How many fragments are we exactly?"  
"Until now, he said that there are 5 fragments scattered around the Omniverse and you're the third part of the puzzle…."  
"So he needs only two now..." **The older Aimen was cut in mid-sentence by the young one, but the smile the older one gave him made the young man think a second time.  
 **"That's what he thinks, unfortunately I am just an astral image of the other two parts and this person he sent is just a copy he created using one of his techniques, but before he had the chance to send it, I used all that was left in my power to break free and infuse some of it within this copy so I can help you absorb it from inside, here take my hand."** Aimen gave up his hand to the other one who had a hesitant look and fear that this might be a set up in the end.  
 **"Are you sure this will work?"** Aimen's fears and suspicions faded when he witnessed the sincerity in his older self's eyes when he looked at him which led Aimen to grab his hand so that the older version of himself starts to glow with a light that absorbed all the darkness around them and then suddenly went inside Aimen's body, the latter shielded himself from the light but when her removed his arms out of his view, he found himself back to the real world with Kara watching in awe as the black shade turned into the original Aimen, **"You monster!"** She yelled a punch at the creature who gained Aimen's body but the punch was casually blocked, **"Don't worry Kara, it's me."** He replied, **"Yeah right I believe you."** She mockingly replied, **"You can check my heart beat, I am not lying, I am the real Aimen."** He stated as the Kryptonian used her super senses to see if the young man lied, her eyes widened when she found out that his heartbeat were telling the truth and that it was the real Aimen all along, " **What happened to you?"** She asked, **"Long story short, I escaped."** He replied, but the wind coming from behind interrupted their conversation as the justice league arrived, Superman was surprised to see his cousin standing besides Aimen, **"Kara, what are you doing here?"** Kara replied with a haughty to her cousin's question and didn't bother to reply **(In the New52 they have some problem.),** the batman skipped steps to get near Aimen to receive some answers, **"What happened here?"** He inquired, **"Can you just stop for a second Bruce, the kid is beaten up and he's barely able to stand up."** Diana countered, **"What about the injured?"** Aimen asked, **"Don't worry we took care of them, let's get you healed before the wounds get worse."** She replied. Aimen walked away with Diana before he turned back and gazed right into Kara's eyes, **"Remember, don't let that feeling alienate you from others."** He said before a flash of light tubed him to the watchtower.

 **And with that we conclude the chapter, I was going to split this chapter into two parts but as you can see I changed my mind, Kara will be back in the future chapters and if you guys like it, I can start a little thing between these two.  
Thanks for the review guys.  
Matthew: I hope this chapter was good enough to change your mind.**JHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
